Junto a ti y sin ti
by Nalu
Summary: James y Lily fueron los mejores amigos de niños sin importar q el sea mago y ella muggle, pero q provoco que fueran enemigos en Hogwarts al reencontrarse? El olvido, una promesa rota y mentiras se vuelve el centro de todo dejando espacio solo para el odio
1. Amigos

**Hola!! Soy Nalu con una nueva historia!!! Escribí esta historia hace un tiempo inspirada en mi hermano pequeño, en una de sus locuras me dio esta idea y pues la puse en Generación Merodeadora y como pareja principal James y Lily.**

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia y que la disfruten mucho.**

**Nota: El lugar de ****Bournemouth, Dorset, es real. Esta al sur de Inglaterra y si tienen dudas pueden verlo en un atlas o preguntarme… También son verdaderos los nombres de los padres de James: Charlus y Dorea. **

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 1 – Amigos

(_La Oreja de Van Gogh – Soledad)_

_Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir_

_Éramos muy niños cuando te conocí_

_Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar_

_Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar…_

…_Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar_

_Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad_

_Siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe_

_Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamore…_

El sol de verano calentaba el clima al sur de Inglaterra. Un pequeño de pelo negro miraba un escarabajo subir por el tronco que se encontraba a la orilla del patio de su casa de verano. Era una casa imponente y muy linda, era blanca con madera caoba; estaba sobre un gran prado verde y rodeado por las casas de los habitantes de Bournemouth, Dorset.

Era un pueblo con grandes costas que daban al mar. Todos se conocían ahí y todos sabían hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de sus vecinos, como cualquier pueblo los secretos no duraban demasiado.

James acababa de llegar con su familia al pueblo. Eran vacaciones de verano y su familia recién había adquirido la casa… era hijo único y sus padres ya eran bastante adultos por lo que preferían quedarse dentro de la fresca mansión mientras que él ansioso por jugar en los jardines comenzaba a sentirse aburrido y había recurrido a ver al tan raro bicho.

-Es una luciérnaga… -el niño levanto la mirada y vio frente a el una niña pelirroja sonriéndole

-Pensé que brillaban –la niña rio por lo bajo

-Solo en la noche…

-Claro…-era los mas obvio, no?- eres de aquí?

-Ahora vivo aquí desde hace un año pero soy de Londres y tu?

-También soy de Londres, solo vine de…

-Vacaciones –termino la niña luego de hecharle un vistazo a la casa frente a ellos- es tu casa de verano, verdad?

-Si…

-Cuanto te quedas?

-No lo sé… -alzó sus hombros sin importancia- recién acabo de venir…

-Soy Lily Evans –dijo la niña súbitamente ofreciéndole la mano, ante esto el chiquito sonrió

-James Potter –la estrecho y ambos sonrieron inocentemente.

Desde ese momento los dos niños de 8 años se hicieron amigos. La casa de Lily quedaba a una cuadra de la de James lo que hacia que ambos pasaran todos los días jugando en los espacios abiertos y en los jardines de sus casas.

Lily era una niña de espesa y larga cabellera roja y grandes ojos verdes, su sonrisa y espontaneidad eran pegajosas. Venia de una familia modesta y muy trabajadora. Normalmente era muy tranquila y educada pero por le pueblo se murmuraba que cuando estaba junto al pequeño de los Potter era mas que traviesa…

Para los niños el tiempo no importaba… el tiempo se resumía en lo que compartían, en lo que se conocían y jugaban. Dicen que la amistad de los niños es la más sincera y desinteresada que cualquiera pueda tener y su amistad no era la diferencia. A James no le importaba que Lily fuera muggle, ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente, porque hasta ahora no había encontrado una amiga como ella con la que tuviera tanto en común… aunque sus padres no paraban de repetirle que tuviera cuidado con no mostrarle nada que para ella fuera "raro" pero eso no pasaba por la mente del pequeño.

La estadía de los Potter en Bournemouth estaba finalizando pero James no lo sabía, sus padres querían que disfrutara sin preocupaciones de su nueva amiga y por esto los señores Potter le dijeron que llevara a casa a Lily para jugar una tarde, pues ella rara vez llegaba, pues los señores Potter no estaban acostumbrados a vivir de manera muggle pero por unas tardes hacían el intento para que su hijo pudiera mostrarle algunos juguetes a su amiga…

-Buenas tardes, señora Evans –dijo James en el porche de la casa de Lily, sonriendo a la mama de la misma- esta Lily?

-Si James, ya viene… -James no tuvo que esperar nada para que la pelirroja apareciera en la puerta

-Hola James! –dijo la niña sonriente

-Hola Lily… vamos a mi casa? –Lily asintió con la cabeza y luego de ir a despedirse rápidamente de su madre, cerro la puerta y junto a James comenzaron a caminar por la calle en dirección a la casa de los Potter. Las personas que por ahí pasaban los miraban enternecidos.

-Viste la película que dieron ayer en la televisión? –pregunto Lily

-No –apenas unos días se había enterado que era una verdadera televisión y a pesar que le había pedido una a sus padres no habían accedido todavía a dársela- cual es?

-La de dos niños que viven en el campo… y después de muchas cosas el niño de la su primer beso a ella… fue tan dulce

-Ugh!! –interrumpió James con una cara de asco- que asco!! Se babearon la cara? –Lily comenzó a reir

-No, de donde sacaste eso?

-Lo vi antes en el parque… dos adultos se babeaban la cara

-Ah, pero esos eran grandes, ellos si se babean la cara, en esta película eran niños y se dieron un beso

-A bueno…. Entonces hay diferencia –James abrió la puertecita del jardín para entrar a su casa, golpeo la puerta de mármol blanco que enseguida mostro el rostro de la señora Potter

-Hola Lily, -saludo Dorea, la señora Potter- como esta tu familia?

-Bien gracias…

-Porque no suben a jugar al cuarto de James?

-Muy bien mama… -dijo James pegando ya la carrera para subir a su habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Lily

-Tali!! –dijo Dorea sola en el vestíbulo

-Si señora? –apareció una elfina

-Por favor, cuida a los niños y mira que James no diga nada respecto a algo que Lily no sepa… tienes permiso de usar magia pero sin que te descubran

-Si señora –dijo la elfina que tras un chasquido desapareció.

Dorea vio hacia arriba con precaución y al ver que nadie la observaba saco la varita, la sacudió y apareció un vaso con agua que tomo apresuradamente.

----------------------------------------------------

El día de la partida de los Potter llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lily ni bien se había enterado fue corriendo a la mansión donde todo estaba listo para la partida. James sonrió al verla

-No planeabas irte sin despedirte, verdad? –dijo Lily casi sin respiración

-No podría… -Lily lo abrazó sin que él lo esperara

-Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también

-Vas a volver? –pregunto sin soltarlo

-El otro año… pero, vas a estar aquí?

-Si –Lily lo soltó y le sonrió- voy a estar aquí sin falta

-James, querido, vámonos ya –dijo Dorea subiendo las últimas cosas al carro que los llevaría a la estación del tren a Londres

-Entonces hasta el otro verano –dijo James

-El otro verano –Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a James que por primera vez, que se sonrojó

-No son lindos? –dijo la señora Potter a su esposo- es una lastima que se tengan que separar casi un año para volverse a ver

-Si… -contesto el señor Potter

-James –dijo Lily- ten… un recuerdo –Lily le dio una concha totalmente blanca a James que luego de verla por un momento la guardo con cuidado en su bolsillo

-Gracias…

Partieron. Mientras Lily desde la acera frente a la blanca casa se despedía con la mano.

Casi un año pasó… James estaba creciendo y cumplió 9 años. En el tiempo que transcurrió James pedía que en mas de algún fin de semana fueran a la casa de verano siquiera por un rato y el pudiera visitar a Lily, y a pesar que sus padres le dijeron que tal vez un día lo harían, nunca lo hicieron.

Pero las vacaciones al fin arribaron, con toda la emoción de ya no mas colegio y de poder volver a Bournemouth y ver a su amiga. Para su mejor suerte sus padres decidieron esta vez viajar por polvo flu. Al solo llegar salió a la calle bajo el sol picante de verano, sintió nuevamente el aire templado golpearle el rostro al mismo tiempo su oído percibía el sonido de las olas golpear la orilla… adoraba el olor que caracterizaba al lugar. Llego al porche de la casa ya conocida y toco la puerta. No pasó ni un momento cuando vio nuevamente los ojos verdes

-James! –Lily lo abrazó por un corto momento- volviste!

-Lo prometí… -contesto sonriente

-No lo dude pero porque no me avisaste?

-Como? –no por lechuza…

-Como que como? Por correo!

-Ah, si. Prefería que fuera una sorpresa –Lily sonrió

Por otro mes y medio estos dos fueron inseparables e incluso ahora pasaban la noche en la casa del otro creando juegos nuevos y planeando una que otra broma inocente a los vecinos. Su amistad era cada día más fuerte y se protegían uno al otro. Lily era ligeramente mas baja que James pero lo suficiente para que el pequeño le tomara la mano al cruzar la calle. Ambos retaban la imaginación del otro y se hacina reír mutuamente. Los mayores del pueblo decían que ese era amor puro que solo faltaría tiempo para que ambos lo vieran pero los ellos eran ajenos a tal cosa y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro…

El final vino antes que ellos quisieran

-Me voy en unos días –dijo James cabizbajo mientras se columpiaba en una llanta que colgaba del viejo árbol donde siempre se juntaban para jugar. El árbol esta en medio de una campo abandonado junto a la casa de James.

-Volverás? –pregunto Lily ligeramente atemorizada que la respuesta fuera negativa

-Si…

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo –James sonrió y alzo su mano para que Lily la estrechara y cerraran la promesa- pero tu también prométeme que estarás aquí esperándome

-Prometido –dijo ella estrechando manos y disfrutando del resto del tiempo que les quedaba.

James partió anhelando que el año pasara rápido y pidiendo si podían volver cuanto antes pero nuevamente el deseo no se cumplió. Se conformo y volvió a su vida normal, la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ese año era el último en el Instituto para jóvenes hechiceros… porque el siguiente partiría a Hogwarts, era una lastima que esa información no la pudiera compartir con Lily. Sus padres se lo habían prohibido y a pesar que no estaba acostumbrado a siempre atender lo que sus padres decían, prefirió obedecerles esta vez…

Lily… siempre que pensaba en ella una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, realmente había tenido pocos amigos como ella y la verdad ir a Bournemouth y estar junto a ella era como una escapada de la realidad que a veces era aburrida… era divertido estar a su lado y eso le fascinaba.

Si bien le iba, el verano no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Y no le fue tan mal. Ya con 10 años y medio llego de nuevo al Dorset en tren para luego irse más al sur en Bournemouth. Desempaco sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y salió al viejo árbol con la esperanza de verla porque ahora si le había enviado una carta muggle diciendo cuando llegaría… pero ella no estaba, aún así no desanimo y espero un rato esperándola pero la espera fue en balde porque ella no llego.

----------------------------------

James caminaba solo por la calle, cabizbajo. Se pasaba la mano repetidamente por los ojos, confundido y triste. Venia de la casa de Lily, ahí estaban sus padres e incluso su hermana Petunia pero no había rastro de ella. Le dijeron que apenas unos días antes había partido… pero no le quisieron decir a donde o cuando regresaría…

Por primera vez, James, se sintió profundamente desilusionado y terriblemente triste. Ella había faltado a su promesa.

James lloró en los brazos de su madre, no le dio explicaciones, solo al llegar la abrazo. James no dio explicaciones de porque le dolía el pecho y sentir que algo raro golpeaba su estomago… solo dejo que su madre lo consolara.

-Lo hubieras visto! –dijo Dorea al señor Potter: Charlus- cuando fui a su cuarto miraba a ese árbol donde jugaban… Que habría sucedido con esa niña?

-No lo sé... –contesto su esposo- es sorprendente que en este pueblo no se sepa nada sobre ella

-Pobre James…

-Veras que se le pasara ahora que comience en Hogwarts… partiremos antes de tiempo para prepararlo y para que se le quite la pesadumbre –Dorea asintió sin quitar el rostro de preocupación

Pero por los días que estuvieron en el pueblito James vagaba por las calles solo. Y cuando estaba en la casa (la mayor parte del tiempo) observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, el árbol en el que ella había prometido estar.

Fue el verano mas triste que James tuvo pero lo que comenzó como tristeza se convirtió en resentimiento todo gracias a la gente del pueblo que constantemente le preguntaban por Lily y porque estaba solo por la calle.

Enojado y triste se marcho de ahí, con la única ilusión al saber que iría a Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y ahí podría hacer otros amigos; y hace ya no querer ver a la pelirroja en el verano.

-----------------------------------------------

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo… digamos que una especie de introducción pero ya comenzando a desarrollar el trama, este capitulo no tiene demasiada acción pero ya verán el próximo… ahora bien, espero que les haya gustado y que deseen leer el siguiente que no tardare mucho en subir.**

**También espero ansiosamente sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y críticas… que siempre es muy agradable de leer y contestar…**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado **

**Cuídense.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Nalu**


	2. Te conozco?

**Hola de nuevo!!! Como se encuentran?? Espero que bien!!! Agradezco a todas las lindas personas que leyeron y me escribieron un Review! Gracias!!!!!! Wow, tantos reviews para el primer cap!!! Que alegria!! GRACIAS!!!!**

**Y pues como dije les traigo el capitulo lo mas pronto posible, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 2 – Te conozco??

Fue el verano mas triste que James tuvo pero lo que comenzó como tristeza se convirtió en resentimiento todo gracias a la gente del pueblo que constantemente le preguntaban por Lily y porque estaba solo por la calle.

Enojado y triste se marcho de ahí, con la única ilusión al saber que iría a Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y ahí podría hacer otros amigos; y hace ya no querer ver a la pelirroja en el verano.

Y así fue, en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts conoció a otro chico de su mismo año: Sirius Black, era alegre y bromista, congeniaron rápidamente al hablar de Quidditch y de la emoción de comenzar a aprender a hacer magia verdadera. Les toco compartir el compartimiento con otros dos chicos: un tal Cristopher Huper de segundo año y otro que no hablaba para nada apellidado Lupin.

James hablaba animadamente con Sirius mientras el tren pasaba frente al lago. Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre cual era el mejor equipo de Quidditch cuando vio a una chica pelirroja pasar frente al compartimiento. Por un momento se quedo quieto y mudo jurando que había visto a Lily pero se negó a si mismo y siguió hablando como si nada.

Al llegar al castillo una bruja de aspecto severo llamada Minerva MacGonagall les dio las indicaciones de la selección y las casas. Entusiasmado entro al gran comedor que ofrecía un cielo despejado con estrellas. En él había cuatro gigantescas mesas atoradas de alumnos. Pasaron entre dos de las mesas y llegaron frente a la quinta mesa donde se encontraban los profesores y el director: Albus Dumbledore. James lo vio con los ojos abiertos, sus padres hablaban mucho y muy bien de él… era como un héroe para el con su barba blanca y rostro bueno.

La profesora que los había llevado ahí saco un pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Argomaiz, Ray –un chico pecoso paso adelante

-Yo pasare pronto –dijo Sirius frente a él- espero que no me toque en Huffepluff o peor… Slytherin

-Black, Sirius! –ocultando su real nerviosismo con una sonrisa paso adelante y se sentó en el taburete

-GRYFFINDOR!! –grito el sombrero. Sirius sonriente se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor entre gritos de sus nuevos compañeros

-Evans, Lily! –James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que buscaba a la pelirroja que justo paso a su lado sin siquiera verlo. Se sentó en el taburete, nerviosa con su pelo rojo suelto y los ojos verdes bien atentos.

-GRYFFINDOR!! –la chica sonrió pero James no pasaba de su sorpresa.

James sintió como si su estomago fuera un trapecista profesional, dando vueltas en sus entrañas. Con la mirada vio a la chica tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Sirius y junto a una chica que le dio la bienvenida. Paso minutos viendo la escena hasta que una voz lejana dijo:

-Potter, James! –se hizo paso entre el ya reducido grupo de alumnos nuevos. Se sentó en el taburete con un nudo en el estomago y deseando que también le tocara en Gryffindor. Sintió el peso del sombrero sobre su cabeza hasta que le tapo los ojos y no pudo ver nada mas… hasta que una voz en su oído grito:

-GRYFFINDOR!!

-Si! –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a sentar junto a Sirius

-Bien hecho! –le animo Sirius

Pero la sonrisa de James no duro mucho al levantar la vista y ver a Lily… esa Lily que había sido su amiga, su entrañable amiga de hace mas de 2 años hablando con el chico que había sido elegido antes que él… el chico callado del tren.

La mesa estallo en aplausos nuevamente cuando un tal Pettigrew era seleccionado Gryffindor pero fue ahí cuando los ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos. Le chica sonrió de forma cortes pero no dijo nada y luego continuó su conversación con el chico pálido.

El director dio la bienvenida, dio otras instrucciones y la comida apareció pero Jame no podía dejar de ver a la pelirroja frente a el.

-Te gusta? –pregunto Sirius a su lado

-Que?... no!

-Entonces porque no la dejas de ver?

-Porque… la conozco

-Entonces háblale de una vez –James se disponía a hacerlo pero la pelirroja le gano

-Me pasas el jugo? –James solo asintió con la cabeza y se lo pasó sin decir una palabra- Gracias

-Háblale! –le susurro Sirius con ánimo

Pero el no se ánimo. Acaso era un juego para ella? No solo lo había plantado sino que ahora se hacia la loca… bien le seguiría el juego el también. El también tenia orgullo, esperaría hasta que ella le pidiera perdón por la promesa rota.

-----------------------------------------------

Estaban en el mismo curso, en la misma casa y Lily seguía sin siquiera hablarle… podían encontrarse cara a cara en un pasillo y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente o solo le dirigía una fría mirada. Sirius le estuvo preguntando que sucedía pero el no dijo nada, eso era algo entre Lily y el… pero cada vez que ella lo miraba indiferente sentía cada vez mas fuerte esa fea sensación en el pecho.

James no aguanto mas así y luego de mes y medio dejo su orgullo a un lado y al salir de una clase la alcanzó

-Lily… -la pelirroja volteó y espero a que el se acercase

-Si?

-Yo quería preguntarte… -dijo nervioso y se dio cuenta que no sabía como decírselo

-Si? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Porque no me dijiste la verdad? –soltó de pronto, tal vez demasiado brusco, recapacito James- porque te…

-Disculpa? –le interrumpió Lily sorprendida de lo que el chico le decía- de que hablas?

-Como de que hablo? –se estaba comenzando a molestar- porque haces como no me conoces?

-Pero si apenas te conozco, Potter

-Potter? –dijo James extrañado- Lily…

-Y porque sigues llamándome con mi nombre? –alego ella- es incomodo

-Bien, EVANS –dijo ya alterado- porque rompiste la promesa? –hizo un último intento para que la chica le dijera "es una broma" y le explicara todo eso que ni él entendía

-Que promesa? Es primera vez que mantengo una conversación contigo y me hablas de una promesa?

-P-pero… como? –aquella conversación no tenia ni una pisca de sentido- Lily no pudiste olvidar los veranos pasados en Bournemouth!

-Como sabes que yo vivo ahí? –dijo la chica comenzándose a atemorizar

-Porque estuve ahí los últimos 3 veranos!

-Yo a ti no te conozco, y estas empezando a asustarme así que mejor déjame –volteándole la cara Lily a James se fue dejando al chico en medio del pasillo viéndola partir.

James se quedo ahí petrificado, inmóvil, viéndola marchar, sintiendo como si un trol le hubiera pegado con un mazo en la cabeza y el dolor en el pecho se intensifico pero algo más aumentó, un ardor en el corazón, incontrolable.

James decidió que seria indiferente a la pelirroja como ella a él, olvidaría su amistad y la reemplazaría como notablemente ella había hecho con él.

James Potter nunca se acerco a Lily Evans por el resto del año, claro menos cuando era indispensable hacerlo pero a veces él se sorprendía a si mismo viéndola pero ya no con cariño, ni mucho menos, siempre que la veía sentía el ardor del resentimiento en él

-James… -le murmuro Sirius mientras "escuchaban" al profesor y rayaban el pergamino

-Mmm… -contesto este, dándole los últimos toques a su snitch, la que había tardado dos clases en dibujar

-Como conoces a Evans?

-Otra vez con eso? –dijo hastiado

-Oye, somos compañeros de cuarto, estamos en el curso y nos llevamos bien, somos amigos, no?

-Si…

-Y los amigos se tienen confianza?

-Si

-Entonces cuéntame… de donde conoces a Evans?

­-Porque tanta gana de saberlo? –el solo hecho que mencionara a Lily lo molestaba y Sirius lo noto y de inmediato se puso serio

-Para poder explicar porque te pones así cada vez que se le menciona

-Yo no me pongo de ningún modo –dijo a su defensa. Sirius lo vio serio

-Es verdad que nos conocemos de este año pero tonto no soy…

-Por lo visto los jóvenes Potter y Black tienen algo que decir algo… -dijo la profesora MacGonagall frente a ellos

-Ehh… nosotros –dijo James dudoso mientras su mente planeaba algo a gran velocidad

-Si profesora –dijo Sirius muy seguro, James se sobresalto- comentábamos el problema de la liberación élfica, porque dígame profesora, no piensa usted que los elfos son seres capaces de hacer sus propias cosas sin depender de sus amos? Claro esta la excepción de Kreacher, mi elfo domestico, es mas inepto que mi hermano pero a lo que voy es a nos hemos vuelto tan holgazanes que somos incapaces de hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos y considerando que tenemos varita! Con eso ya tenemos un enorme avance, no como los muggles que les toca hacer todos ellos y mire que se las arreglan de maravilla! Entonces que acaso estos seres no tienen derecho a su libertad, a exigir una paga? Vamos son ineptos pero no para tanto! No piensa como yo profesora? –MacGonagall los vio seriamente por un minuto

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Black pero no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de eso y menos mientras doy mi clase que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, así que o deciden mantenerse en silencio o tendrán el privilegio de ser los primeros en ser sacados de mi clase.

MacGonagall continuó y Sirius a puras penas podía aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír, al igual que James.

Sirius no le volvió a preguntar a James sobre Lily porque noto que era un tema un poco delicado y por esto no lo volvieron a sacar a flote ignorando que James, realmente, muy en el fondo todavía guardaba una esperanza de verla en Bournemouth ese verano.

Los nueve meses de colegio terminaron fantásticamente. James y Sirius eran buenos amigos junto a sus otros dos compañeros de curso: Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Aunque claro que cada uno era muy diferente del otro James y Sirius descubrieron un pasatiempo muy bueno, ya que no se les permitía entrar al equipo de Quidditch (la pasión de ambos), invertían parte de su tiempo en algo más que gratificante: gastar bromas. Pero por ese año habían hecho ya bastantes bromas y era tiempo de regresar a casa, para Sirius un castigo y para James indiferente pues iría a pasar todo su verano en la casa de descanso al sur de Inglaterra.

Al arribar al turístico y tranquilo pueblo de Bournemouth James sintió un nudo en la garganta pero lo ignoro y se mostro indiferente al lugar, no salió se mantuvo entretenido en su cuarto o volando a escondidas.

Pero esa gota de esperanza que se mantuvo agonizante todo el año en Hogwarts al fin padeció en ese verano porque ella no apareció. Inconscientemente James miraba todas las mañanas por su ventana para ver si miraba la figura de _ella _en el viejo árbol pero nunca nadie llego. Pero cuando su corazón sentenció a muerte a la esperanza fue una mañana cuando James pasó frente a la casa donde todavía habitaban los Evans.

-Hey Potter! –una chica menuda y de pelo rubio estaba parada en el porche de la casa. Petunia era todo lo contrario a su hermana, por eso, James, siempre se cuestionaba si realmente eran hermanas. Petunia rara vez sonreía y su sonrisa era muy falsa, era demasiado delgada dando el aspecto que el aire se la llevaría en cualquier momento y su voz era un tanto rasposa, poca placentera al oído. Como en ese momento- Que haces por aquí? Esperas ver a mi hermana?

-Este es un país libre, en el cual se puede caminar frente a las casas

-Si es verdad, pero casualmente pasas enfrente todos los días…

-Espiando a tus vecinos? –dijo mordaz y pesado

-Ja! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-Entonces ve a hacerlas

-Lo haré, -contesto ocultando su indignación- pero antes… -vio dentro de la casa para asegurarse que nadie la oyera, cerro la puerta y se encamino a donde estaba James- quería pedirte que no guardes esperanzas en que Lily te vuelva a hablar o a ver

-Así? –contesto "indiferente"- y a que se debe esto?

-Te voy a ser sincera –Petunia sonrió de medio lado, obviamente disfrutaba esto- Lily nunca fue tu amiga, solo se acerco a ti por tu familia… siempre se mostraba amigable y agradable contigo porque creía que podía sacar algún provecho… bueno hasta yo lo hubiera hecho pero en fin me temo que su plan no funciono porque como yo lo siempre sospeche… Lily era rara

-En que sentido? –no pudo evitar formular. Petunia nunca le había caído bien y menos ahora pero si algo le podía revelar, bienvenido fuera

-Se la llevaron a un manicomio –para la supresa de la rubia, James sonrió y dio un paso enfrente desafiante

-Que casualidad –dijo con falsa educación- ella va al mismo manicomio que yo! –Petunia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio varios pasos atrás.

-Tu! Eres un… tu la contagiaste!! –James se rio de manera seca

-Contagiarla?

-Si! Por eso… por eso, esa tarde… esos tipos vinieron por ella! Por eso ella no pudo… -no termino de hablar porque se puso blanca como papel, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con u portazo.

James continuó su caminata, quería estar lo más lejos de esa casa lo más que se pudiera. A que se había referido con eso? Pero no se lo pregunto dos veces porque recordó a Petunia diciéndole que Lily solo había fingido. Frunció el entrecejo y se sintió furioso, el resentimiento que hasta ahora había tenido se convirtió en odio… un rotundo odio.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Y? les gusto? Espero que si… pues como verán Lily no reconoce a James, porque? El tiempo lo dira pero este es recién el primer año en Hogwarts todavía faltan y las cosas se pondrán buenas al James no sentir mas que odio por la chica… **

**Espero que deseen seguir leyendo y PORFA REVIEWS!!!! Me encanta saber que piensan y opinas así que… escríbanme!!! **

**Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Nalu!!**


	3. Conchas y mar

**Hola de nuevo!!! Tercer capitulo recién mecanografiado!!! Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendida y agradecida por la aceptación de la historia, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la idea jaja… gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Son muy motivadores y bonitos! Mil gracias, y prometo contestarlos pero ahora no he tenido tiempo, en la mas mínima oportunidad lo hare! Palabra de merodeadora!!!**

**Bueno la historia ya tiene mas picante y sazón y todavía falta… así que disfruten este capitulo donde habrá mucha confrontación**

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 3 – Conchas y mar

_(Soledad – LODV)_

_Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá_

_Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_

_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_

_Dame tu mano una vez más_

-Tu! Eres un… tu la contagiaste!! –James se rio de manera seca

-Contagiarla?

-Si! Por eso… por eso, esa tarde… esos tipos vinieron por ella! Por eso ella no pudo… -no termino de hablar porque se puso blanca como papel, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con u portazo.

James continuó su caminata, quería estar lo más lejos de esa casa lo más que se pudiera. A que se había referido con eso? Pero no se lo pregunto dos veces porque recordó a Petunia diciéndole que Lily solo había fingido. Frunció el entrecejo y se sintió furioso, el resentimiento que hasta ahora había tenido se convirtió en odio… un rotundo odio.

--------------------------------------

-La idea me parece genial! –dijo Sirius en la oscuridad, acostado en la cama, con una mano apoyada en la cabeza viendo en dirección la que debería estar James- y quien será nuestra victima? –James sonrió a la oscuridad

-Lily Evans

-Que?! –dijo una tercera voz- no pueden hacerle eso a ella!

-Duérmete Remus porque lo haremos –dijo James a secas.

Remus era su gran amigo, habían llegado a ser grandes amigos luego de tratarse pero realmente no le agradaba tanto cuando se portaba de esa manera tan sobre protectora

-Pero porque ella?

-Porque es una detestable cerebrito!

-Y también yo! Que te ha hecho ella? Ah?!! –James no respondió, Sirius si

-No es necesario que haya hecho algo para hacerle una bromita inocente

-Inocente?! Eso no es inocente!

-A mi me parece increíble –dijo una cuarta voz en el dormitorio

-Gracias Peter… -dijo James

-No los entiendo, chicos –dijo Remus dispuesto a no darse por vencido- pensé que esto de las bromas terminaría cuando entraran al equipo de Quidditch y desde el año pasado que están en el!!

-Pero es que no es por eso –se explico Sirius- bromear se ha vuelto algo de nosotros… una necesidad

-Exacto –acordó James-Mira Remus no será nada, ya veras…

Lily corrió por el pasillo con las lagrimas en los ojos y cubriendo con sus brazos, su cabeza que ya no mostraba la larga mata de pelo rojo.

James sonreía mientras miraba la escena junto a Sirius que también sonreía.

-Que broma mas inocente! –dijo Remus molesto comenzando a correr tras la chica

James disminuyo la sonrisa pero no la desvaneció por completo y se dispuso a caminar a su siguiente clase

Ella no apareció el resto del día. En la cena se le vio con su pelo del largo normal pero con los ojos aún brillosos. Mientras James jugaba con su comida e ignoraba la discusión que mantenían Sirius y Peter vio a la chica llegar a la mesa para tomar su cena y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado hace dos veranos ella se había llorado en sus brazos mientras el la consolaba… su nariz siempre se enrojecía al igual que sus mejillas y extrañamente sus labios se hinchaban. De pronto James volvió a la realidad al notar que ella también lo miraba fijamente pero no con resentimiento sino con extrañeza. El fijo la mirada en su plato.

-No los creí capaz! –aquí venia otra vez el sermón de Remus

-Ya estuvo bueno, Remus! –dijo Sirius soltando el tenedor con fuerza sobre el plato- yo se que es tu amiga y todo pero ya cansaste!

-Pues no estaría jodiendo si ustedes no la jodieran! –dijo Remus dio un respiro y dijo mas tranquilo- ni siquiera se cuando se le pasara

-Dale unos días –intervino James sin despegar los ojos del plato- encontrara como descargar la frustración

-No se vengara, verdad? –pregunto Sirius

-No lo creo… seria algo muy difícil –siguió diciendo James- lo que necesita solo es tiempo para… olvidarlo o superarlo –Sirius y Remus lo miraban como si hubiera puesto un pie en la biblioteca

_FlasH BacK_

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso… -dijo James sentado en la acera de una calle abrazado con Lily- deberías hacerle algo de vuelta

-N-no… -dijo Lily separándose de James y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter- no dejémoslo así

-Pero lo que te dijo!

-Si lo se… me molesto pero que gano con eso? –James no contesto- ves? Mejor la ignoro… si le hago algo solo hará que Petunia me haga algo peor

-Sabes tu hermana no me cae nada bien

-A mi tampoco pero es mi hermana…

-Tuya no mía

-James no le vayas a hacer nada… -dijo ella sonriente- te lo agradezco pero déjemelo así…

-Una bromita?

-No

-Pequeña?

-No

-Esta bien… no le hare nada

-Gracias –Lily lo abrazó y sonrió.

_FiN FlasH BacK_

-Y desde cuando sabes tanto de ella? –pregunto Remus. Por primera vez James alzo la mirada pero la bajo de inmediato al sentir como sus amigos le escudriñaban el rostro, hasta Peter lo miraba en silencio

-Solo es una suposición –esa ni el solo se la había creído

-Si claro! –dijo Remus sarcástico

-Ya Remus! –dijo James molesto levantándose de golpe y saliendo del gran comedor sin ver mas que por donde pisaba.

Sirius se quedo con la comida a medio llevar por el tenedor viendo a Remus y esperando que este dijera mas de algo pero no dijo nada.

-Sabes que la regaste, no? –dijo Sirius

-No rege nada! –dijo Remus molesto- solo dije la verdad

-Bien Remus, -continuó Sirius- pero mejor déjemelo ahí, ya hicimos la broma… no, no me mires así! Solo digo que ya no digas el nombre de James y Evans en la misma oración…

--------------------------------

A pesar de negarse rotundamente James tuvo que ir de nuevo a la casa de verano. Era una ironía según su madre porque años atrás el rogaba porque fueran pero ahora rogaba por no ir… La señora Potter convenció a James de que fueran, el chico acepto a regañadientes.

La verdad era que no quería volver al lugar que le daba tantos recuerdos de esa hija de muggles.

Durante el verano se limito a salir cuando era necesario, se mantenía en la casa, ya no se bañaba en la piscina y menos en el mar, sus paseos por el pueblo eran cortos y no hablaba con nadie. Ya no pasaba por la casa de los Evans.

Una tarde James estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo y tirando una pelota al aire cuando golpearon su puerta

-Adelante… -dijo con voz grave

-James, hijo? –su padre asomo el rostro por la puerta, James dejo de tirar la pelota

-Si papa?

-No quieres ir al mar?

-No gracias

-Vamos te hará bien

-Pero yo no…

-James por favor, iremos a dar una vuelta en lancha –dijo su padre

-Bien –accedió, total una vueltecita no le caería mal, no?

Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la arena en los pies. El cielo estaba despegado, el mar sereno, el sonido de la lancha era suave y en armonía con las olas pero todo le recordaba a la chica en unos veranos atrás.

_FlasH BacK_

-No quiero!!

-Lily, no te va a pasar nada!

-Pero no me gusta meterme al mar!

-No te va a pasar nada! Yo voy a estar contigo! –los dos niños se encontraban a la orilla del mar en sus bañadores, el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte.

-Y si pierdes el equilibrio y caes?

-No seas fatalista! –rió James- solo te mojaras los pies

-Pero…

-No va a pasar nada, de verdad –James se adentro un poco en el mar y le ofreció su mano a Lily- vienes? –Lily tomo su mano

Agarrados de las manos comenzaron a jugar a las orillas del mar. Luego de un rato volvieron a la orilla donde apenas se acercaba el mar y se sentaron ahí

-Me encanta la brisa –dijo Lily con un suspiro

-Apenas se siente… -contesto James jugando con la arena húmeda por la espuma que apenas llegaba ahí

-Si no le pones la suficiente atención…

-Se siente igual –interrumpió James

-James…

-Que solo digo lo que siento

-Cierra los ojos

-No gracias, me puedo ahogar –dijo sarcástico y haciendo burla al ver que una ola había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban

-Ciérralos

-Para que?

-Deja de hablar y hazlo!

-Bien… -cerró los ojos pero comenzó a reírse

-James…

-Va, ya me tranquilice

-Dedícate a sentir… -ese murmullo de la voz de Lily le basto a James para solo oír al mar. Sonrió al sentir una fuerte ráfaga golpearle de lleno en la cara. Abrió los ojos cuando oyó la risa de Lily a su lado

-Que? –dijo extrañado

-Te ves lindo… -dijo Lily sin dejar de reír. James se ruborizo

-Porque?

-El aire te despeino todo –dijo incorporándose y sin que James pudiera ver puso sus manos en el pelo negro del chico, lo movió y luego dijo- ahora esta mejor –James intento llevarse las manos al pelo para saber que había hecho pero ella no le permitió entonces se levanto y vio su reflejo en el agua, James rio al ver su reflejo, tenia el pelo desordenado como cuando volaba en escoba…

Fin FlasH BacK

James cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa darle en el rostro. Le encanta esa sensación. Su padre piloteaba y ya regresaban a tierra

-Como les fue? –dijo Dorea animada al verlos entrar

-Bien –dijo James antes de subir las gradas de manera contarte y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y luego de ver el suelo un rato con su cabeza entre sus manos levanto la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el pelo desordenado como siempre. Se llevo las manos al pelo y lo aplasto para luego volver a desordenarlo, no podía dejar de despeinarlo. Ya era parte de él…

-------------------------------------

-Porque arremetes contra ella? –pregunto Remus mientras caminaban por el pasillo encaminándose a su siguiente clase

-Yo no arremeto contra ella, verdad Sirius? –contesto James

-Claro que no! Es contra toda la humanidad –ambos rieron y Peter les hizo coro

-Mira Remus –continuo James- no ves que ahora tenemos la reputación de bromistas y tenemos que serle fiel a ella?

-Tenemos? Ustedes la tendrán!

-Remus… acaso ya olvidaste la pequeñísima bromita a Jonathan Hardy? –Remus sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-No… -James abrió la boca pero sus palabras quedaron opacadas ante una voz femenina que resonó en todo el pasillo

-JAMES POTTER!!! –Los 4 amigos detuvieron su marcha y vieron frente a ellos a un grupo de chicas encabezado pro una pelirroja encolerizada

-Hoy si se nos armo… -murmuro Sirius

-Que bien suena mi nombre dicho pro ella… -susurró James para sí pero Sirius lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido pero no pudo decir nada porque la pelirroja había llegado frente a ellas

-Estoy harta de tus bromas!! –James sonrió

-Toma un número y haz fila para acusarme porque no podrás hacer mas que gritarme

-Eso crees tu!

-Lo creo y confirmo

-Yo probare que pusiste una bomba en el baño de mujeres del cuarto piso

-Una bomba? Donde? –contesto fingiendo inocencia pero sin dejar de sonreír

-No te hagas el tonto!! Nos mancho a todas ahí!!

-Incluyéndote, no? –dijo mas serio viendo los rastro de pintura en su ropa y en los rostros y capas de las chicas que acompañaban a Lily- pero has sido la única capaz de quitarlo de la piel… eres inteligente

-Déjate de desviar el tema y acepta que pusiste esa bomba ahí!

-Oye, es un cumplido deberías tomar y agradecer

-De ti no agradezco nada!

-Fuerte golpe, chica –susurró Sirius y James coincidió mas cuando se puso totalmente serio

-Ahora si te atrape Potter! Después de tantas malas bromas que me has hecho y sin pruebas ahora las tengo

-Así? –dijo fingiendo seguridad- como puedes decir que yo te he hecho bromas antes?

-Se que tu fuiste! La vez que me cortas el pelo y llenaste mi cama de arena!

-Cuando hiciste lo de la arena? –pregunto Sirius a James por lo bajo

-Yo no hice nada de eso… -dijo James inocente. Para ese momento todos los estudiantes que habían estado en los pasillos habían detenido su marcha y miraban interesados

-No te creo, pero ahora tengo como probarlo

James volteo a ver a sus amigos tranquilo, dando a entender que nada sucedería pero su semblante cambio al ver el objeto que colgaba de la mano de la chica: era una concha blanca.

-Donde la conseguiste?

-La dejaste tirado en el suelo

-No es mío

-Demasiado tarde, te he visto infinidad de veces jugando con ella durante clase, y no soy la única

-No fue solo el… –dijo Sirius- fui yo… lo siento, fue una bromita inocente

-Llevare esto a al profesora MacGonagall y ella decidirá

-No te atrevas, Evans –dijo James amenazante- no te conviene

-Ah no? Y dime, que me pasara si lo hago?

-No podrás hacer nada para impedir lo que se te vendrá encima –Lily rió

-No me asustas en lo más mínimo…

----------------------------------------------

-Lo hizo! No puedo creerlo! –James caminaba junto a Sirius en el pasillo unos días después

-La retaste? Que esperabas?

-Ahora si! Me las va a pagar!

-Pero ya saldremos de vacaciones de fin 2do curso…

-Lo sé por eso usare las vacaciones para pensar mi venganza!

-Das miedo cuando te pones así…

-Voy a ser que venga a pedirme compasión y como que me llamo James Potter…

-Oye por cierto hay que conseguir mas de esas bombas –sonrió Sirius- podremos ir a Zonko en vacaciones… ah, pero lo olvidaba, te vas con tus padres a tu casa de verano, no? –James sonrió

-No este año, mis padres tienen un gran compromiso

-Bien! –dijo Sirius sonriente

Los dos chicos pusieron final a su conversación cuando llegaron frente a una gran puerta en medio del pasillo. Sirius toco la puerta con los nudillos y a continuación se escucho la voz inconfundible de MacGonagall indicándoles que entraran. Los dos chicos dieron un profundo suspiro

-Listo para el castigo?

-Listo… -entraron temiendo lo peor.

-------------------------------------------

**Debo decir que James me provoca ternura… es que es tan pequeño e inmaduro pero que se puede hacer cuando hay rencor, y encima tener que verla todos los días… pero ahora están creciendo, han terminado el 2do año de Hogwarts lo que significa que en el siguiente capitulo ya estarán en 3ro… mas grandes y rebeldes jaja la cosa se pondrá buena!**

**Reviews!!! La palabra mágica que promete una muy pronta actualización! Así que la actualización esta en sus manos!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Cuídense mucho!!!**

**Nalu…**


	4. Mi primer beso

**En el aire se respira la emoción!!!!!! Apenas la semana pasada se entreno la peli (q para mi estuvo bastante bien… claro pero solo es mi humilde opinión) y HOY SE ESTRENA EL LIBRO!!!!! Acaso no se nota mi emoción? Es verdad que sale en ingles pero igual hoy a la media noche voy por el! Lo tengo apartado y con mi nombre… ansiosa por leerlo… **

**Ejem, ejem… bueno volvamos a lo que importa ahora: La historia!!!! No saben la alegría que me da ver la buena aceptación que ha tenido! No quepo de emoción, se que muchas que leen esta historia también leyeron mi historia anterior (Sangre sobre sentimientos) y que también hay muchas nuevas lectoras y a todas(os) ustedes: GRACIAS!!!! Por leer, por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y demás. GRACIAS!!!! Y tengo aún en pie mi promesa de contestar sus reviews!! Lo hare, lo prometo, no mas tenga un tiempecito para hacerlo pero lo hago…. Bueno ya mucho hablar así que a leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 4 – Mi primer beso…

_(Kudai)_

_Y hoy no estas_

_Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

_Que se escondió una tarde y se hizo tarde_

_Y no volvió_

_Y en mi ventana vi el dolor_

_Tu rostro en cada gota_

_Se hizo de noche y no brillo_

_La luna que ayer nos ilumino_

_Que fue esperando la mañana cada noche_

_Y el día que nunca llego…_

… ah, pero lo olvidaba, te vas con tus padres a tu casa de verano, no? –James sonrió

-No este año, mis padres tienen un gran compromiso

-Bien! –dijo Sirius sonriente

Los dos chicos pusieron final a su conversación cuando llegaron frente a una gran puerta en medio del pasillo. Sirius toco la puerta con los nudillos y a continuación se escucho la voz inconfundible de MacGonagall indicándoles que entraran. Los dos chicos dieron un profundo suspiro

-Listo para el castigo?

-Listo… -entraron temiendo lo peor.

James se acomodo en la cama por enésima vez y aún así no se sentía cómodo. Se sentó en su cama y observo con detenimiento el cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba ver la luna llena. Era el verano de su tercer año… vaya si su tercer año había sido una locura; habían descubierto el secreto de Remus y estaban haciendo todo lo posible para "ayudarlo" pero la luna no solo le recordaba al "problema peludo" de su amigo…

_FlasH BacK_

-Adoro cuando la luna esta tan grande… es tan… no sé –Lily estaba sentada en un tronco en el patio delantero de la casa de James. El chico estaba junto a ella- dan ganas de pasar toda la noche observándola

-Si… -contesto James sin despegar los ojos del cielo

-La luna siempre me hará recordarte… -dijo ella de un momento a otro fijándose en él

-Porque?

-Por como tu rostro se ilumina… de forma particular

-Particular?

-Tus ojos brillan –James sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla. Lily siguió sonriendo pero no dejo de verlo- James… -el encontró su mirada y dejo de sonreír ante la seriedad en la voz de la chica

-Si?

-Te quiero dar algo…

-Que cosa?

-Algo…-James sonrió y dejo que ella se incorporara, ella se acerco y le susurró- cierra los ojos…

-Otra vez con eso?

-James por favor, ciérralos… -James la obedeció sin saber que esperar.

Espero así un momento hasta que sintió los labios de su amiga besar los suyos con un suave, dulce e inocente roce. James mantuvo los ojos cerrados dándose cuenta que el latir de su corazón se había incrementado de manera alarmante pero cuando sintió los otros labios alejarse abrió los ojos y quedándose con la boca abierta y sin decir nada. Lily sonrió

-Quería darte mi primer beso… -Lily volvió a fijar su mirada en la luna como si nada hubiera sucedido. James tardo en reaccionar

-Porque? –dijo cuando recupero el habla

-No sé… eres especial y yo siempre soñé que mi primer beso se lo daría a alguien especial –ella le sonrió nuevamente

_FiN FlasH BacK_

Maldita sea! Sentía el odio latente en la cien pero aún así añoraba estar a miles de kilómetros en Bournemouth y así poder ver el jardín en el que estuvieron esa vez y donde recibió su primer beso. Odiaba a la Lily que conoció en Hogwarts pero quería demasiado a la que había conocido en el lejano pueblo del sur. Ambas eran tan parecidas y cuando a veces el mismo se descubría a si mismo viéndola fijamente en la sala común notaba esas pequeñas manías que siempre había tenido desde pequeña como jugar con las mechas de su pelo distraídamente o alzar las cejas. Pero a esa Lily le faltaba a la niña que él había conocido, esa niña que cuando estaba con él era atrevida y no sumisa como en el colegio, quería a la que de vez en cuando se saltaba las reglas y no la que las exigía...

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde aquel verano en el que se habían despedido con un abrazo y ella le había besado. Ambos cumplirían ya14 años y cursarían 4to curso pero lo quemas le dolía a James que incluso después de estar juntos bajo el mismo techo por 4 años ella hubiera olvidado definitivamente toda su amistad y lo que tuvieron.

Era un hecho: odiaba a Lily Evans.

-------------------------------------------------

-Como les fue en el verano? –pregunto James

-No me puedo quejar… mis padres no estuvieron en casa la mitad de las vacaciones –dijo Sirius

-Tuviste suerte, no?

-Ni que lo digas… pero el próximo verano no se si podre aguantar

-Bueno tienen casi un año para pensar que hacer… algo se nos ocurrira

-Si… y como te fue a ti Remus?

-Mmm… con pequeños percances pero nada serio

-Pues tan pequeños no pueden ser, estas mas flaco y blanco que nunca

-Nada fuera de lo común –se defendió Remus. Obviamente no quería hablar de eso

-Y tu que hiciste, James? –siguió Sirius

-Le saque mucho provecho al verano –James sonrió maliciosamente- y mi esfuerzo esta a punto de echar cosecha

-Oye, que?... –la voz de Remus quedo apagada por un fuerte ruido que provenía de abajo: la sala común. James comenzó a desternillarse de la risa y lo hizo mas al ver a una chica pelirroja abrir la puerta del dormitorio encolerizada

-Potter!

-Hola linda –dijo James colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza al tiempo que se acostaba en su cama

-Eres hombre muerto!

-Y que me vas hacer? Me vas a acusar con la profesora?

-No ahora tomare la justicia en mis manos! –James rió. Lily somato la puerta y se marcho

-Que le hiciste? –pregunto Remus

-La ayude con su baúl… -Remus hizo una mueca desaprobatoria- Mira Remus yo dije que me vengaría y un Potter siempre cumple su palabra…

Había una sola palabra que podría describir ese año: caótico. Ambos se habían declarado la guerra y ninguno parecía rendirse. Llevaron la pelea a un nivel totalmente diferente. La pelea había dejado de ser maltratos verbales en media sala común y se había convertido en una guerra despiadada y sin comparación entre dos alumnos...

Lily sufrió la furia de Potter cuando al hacer una pócima, esta "sin razón" se volcara sobre ella… durante noche enteras Peeves no la dejó en paz porque un tal "Prongs" se lo había ordenado e infinidad de cosas mas la que James tuvo la dedicación de hacer. Pero Lily vengó cada uno de sus sufrimientos: toda la ropa interior de James se encogió, un día en la ducha perdió el pelo y al revisar sus cuadernos de apuntes del día vio que estaban totalmente en blanco (en época de exámenes), le cortaron la cola a su escoba y le cambio la voz… eso solo fue la muestra de lo que eran capaces.

-Oye yo creo que ya estuvo bueno, no? –opino Sirius una tarde en la sala común mientras miraban el fuego consumirse. Era verdad a él le gustaba bromear pero esos dos habían llegado demasiado lejos desde que se le había visto a Lily desmayarse esa mañana al recibir un "extraño" sobre y a James incapaz de hablar por horas

-Pad, tu tienes que apoyarme! –dijo James sorprendido

-Pero creo que ya llegaron al límite

-al fin alguien coherente –dijo Remus- ya es demasiado lo que han hecho

-No me culpen solo a mi! Ella me sigue el juego

-Si pero todo ha terminado, no?

-El hecho que el año haya finalizado n significa que no haya otro año…

-No pretenderás… -dijo Sirius

-Claro que lo pretendo

-Pero ya estuvo bueno –continuó Sirius

-Oye yo no esperaría menos de Evans

-Pues yo esperaba más de ella –puntualizo Remus- mucho mas…

-Pero… vaya, vaya… miren quien viene –sonrió James. Justo Lily pasaba el agujero del retrato- Hey Evans!! –ella lo vio con hastió y siguió caminando pero el la alcanzó

-Que quieres Potter?

-Solo saludarte –dijo con fingida cordialidad

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que piérdete

-Tu siempre tan dulce –se puso un poco serio

-Y vas a probar mi miel sino te alejas –el dio un paso desafínate

-Me muero por saber a que sabe –dio otro paso y ella retrocedió. James sonrió ligeramente al ver que ella quería alejarse pero el no la dejaría… no otra vez

-No estas arto de no tener vida propia?

-Ay Evans, mi vida es hace la tuya cuadritos –Lily retrocedía mas pero James caminaba la misma distancia haciendo así que la distancia fuera la misma.

-P-porque?

-La pregunta del millón de galeones!!! –James se había puesto serio y molesto. Otra vez tenía que tratar de entender como Lily lo había olvidado… el simple pensamiento lo molestaba, lo enfurecía. Todo lo que ella lo había hecho pasar y sufrir…

Pero estos pensamientos no permitieron que él se diera cuenta que el semblante de Lily había cambiado, parecía atemorizada, nunca había visto a James así, exteriorizando todo su enojo y frustración… todo

-Que hice o para merecer tu desprecio? –dijo en tono quedo

-No es desprecio Evans… es algo mas profundo, mucho mas profundo –Lily se puso pálida y su espalda dio contra una de las paredes de la sala común.

-Yo nunca te hice mal… nunca quise hacértelo –dijo Lily con el miedo latente en su voz, James escudriñaba su rostro, parecía temerosa a punto de llorar.

Algo en él cambió de pronto… entonces cedió y dio un paso atrás para dejar pasar a la pelirroja… su corazón se había acelerado nuevamente pero sintiendo algo diferente a odio…

-No que va…-dijo sarcástico- tu nunca me hiciste mal… -sin decir mas se fue a su habitación

Lily tardo un momento en reaccionar y salir por el agujero de la sala común. Sirius, Remus y Peter subieron las gradas en momento después frunciendo el ceño y con mas preguntas que respuestas en mente.

-Que fue eso? –dijo Remus al entrar junto a los chicos a la habitación donde encontraron a James tirado en su cama dándoles la espalda

-No quiero hablar –contesto James a secas

-Nos quieres decir de una vez que tuviste con Evans? –dijo Sirius molesto

-Yo?... yo nada

-James… pareces un niño de 8 años haciendo berrinche… ella nunca te hizo nada, bueno no en Hogwarts, tu resentimiento hacia ella no puede se por nada! –continúo Sirius

-Y el cuento de que todo es porque es odiosa no sirve –se apresuro a decir Remus

-Tengo mis razones para sentir lo que siento –se defendió el chico que recién se había volteado para ver a sus amigos

-Sabes James –dijo Remus con paciencia, cosa que en ese momento Sirius carecía- yo siempre pensé que decías que la odiabas porque en realidad te gustaba pero ahora veo que no es así… tenemos 14 años, James, no somos ya niños tampoco adultos pero tienen que haber una fuerte razón por la cual odias a Lily desde que la viste en la primera noche aquí en Hogwarts

-No la odio… eso es lo que mas me molesta… no puedo odiarla –Remus disimulo una sonrisa porque sabía que había dado en el punto

---------------------------------------------

Fue un buen verano para James, fue solamente una semana a la casa de verano para su tranquilidad y se pudo juntar con sus amigos en el Caldero Chorreante para dar una vuelta. Fue un verano como pocos, muy divertido y entretenido donde por primera vez Lily no fue la protagonista. Fue un respiro para James pero tan pronto como comenzaron las vacaciones de verano terminaron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían regresado a clases. Cuarto curso para ser más exactos…

-No puedo creer que este año nos examinaremos de los TIMOS –dijo Sirius por decima vez

-Pad, es nuestro primer día de clase y no paras de decir eso… quieres no recordármelo

-Que humor Prongs…

-Tu me pones de este humor! –dijo James mientras caminaban por el pasillo encaminándose a la siguiente clase antes del almuerzo. El pasillo estaba concurrido pero el chico sonrió al distinguir una cabellera rojiza- Evans!! –la chica iba un poco mas adelante en el pasillo y lo volteo al oírlo pero al ver de quien se trataba camino mas rápido hasta perderse de vista. Sirius dejo escapar una risita.

Por la siguiente semana James intento encontrarse con la pelirroja pero siempre que ella lo miraba huía despavorida e incluso en la sala común cuando no tenia salida inventaba una excusa para salir de ahí.

-Oye Prongs, es más que obvio que no te quiere hablar –dijo Sirius por enésima vez cuando Lily dejo mal parado a James nuevamente. El chico trabo los ojos y salió de la sala común.

Mientras Lily subía las gradas con las mano en el pecho como si el corazón se le fuera a salir. Entro a su cuarto en silencio, ahí estaban dos de sus amigas.

-Otra vez huyendo de Potter? –dijo una morena de pelo castaño llamada July

-No –contesto la pelirroja

-Veamos… -dijo la otra chica de pelo negro- vienes agitada, respirando entrecortadamente y estar roja… huyes de Potter, porque? –Lily se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga

-No estoy segura de porque

-Pero si apenas el año pasado se daban una riata increíble

-Si lo sé pero… al verlo ahora es como… no se como explicarlo… una serie de imágenes vienen a mi mente y todavía no logro concretarlas pero dodo comenzó en el verano cuando al fin pude volver a mi casa

-Al fin pudiste volver?

-Si por una semana… salí a caminar y cuando pasaba por algunos lugares lo recordaba a él… me asuste mas cuando un pueblerino me preguntó por él

-Por Potter?

-si

-James Potter? –dijo su otra amiga incrédula

-Si… me dijo que él pasó unos veranos tristes desde que me fui… no entendí nada

-Pero que hace Potter en Bournemouth??

-Eso es lo sorprendente, tiene una casa de verano ahí y va allá todos los veranos

-Pero eso quiere decir que tal vez lo conociste ahí! –dijo la otra chica sentada al filo de la cama mas que interesada

-No lo sé! –contesto Lily frustrada- no lo recuerdo! Y mientras no este segura no lo quiero ver!

-Sera un largo año, Lily –dijo la chica junto a la pelirroja y abrazándola como señal de apoyo

-------------------------------------------------------

**No es emocionante?? El tiempo pasa rápido en la historia… de hecho no es muy larga y su descenlase no esta muy lejos de aquí (uno o dos capis mas) pero no pensemos en eso y pensemos en este capitulo… bien, luego de mucha chingadera se tranquilizaron, algunas verdades relucieron y otras están por sugir… apuesto a que en su mente esta la pregunta: Como puede ser que Lily haya olvidado a James???!!!! La respueta esta a la vuelta de la esquina…**

**Bueno estoy muy agradecida por sus lindos reviews, porque lean y mucho mas que como regalito les voy a dejar un adelantito… ya saben "para picar"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-James querido, te vinieron a buscar

-A mi? –dijo James extrañado, no era muy amigo de los vecinos que digamos- Quien?

-Lily! Lily Evans! –James escupió el café que había tomado y Sirius se atraganto con el pan que comía…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-James…

-No me llames así! –soltó fuertemente- no tienes ningún derecho –James se sentía iracundo. Lily bajo la mirada

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Poquito pero… creo que suficiente, no?? Bueno me despido con una sonrisa en el rostro y pidiéndoles: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y pues nos vemos pronto!!! **

**Nalu!!!!!!!!**


	5. Alejate de mi! pero no tanto

**HOLA!!!!! Pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado pero la semana pasada fue demasiado para mí, a penas encontré tiempo para poder leer mi librito… ya han leído?? Tengo que decir que este es el mejor libro y sobre todo porque sabemos mas de los merodeadores… **

**Bueno, pues creo q ya solo le falta un cap a esta historia pero comenzare alguna nueva (eso espero) y como me dijo Anita, lo mas probable es que se una mas larga… ya veremos. Bueno agradeciendo una vez mas sus reviews les dejo para que lean!!!**

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 5 – Aléjate de mi!... pero no tanto

-Pero que hace Potter en Bournemouth??

-Eso es lo sorprendente, tiene una casa de verano ahí y va allá todos los veranos

-Pero eso quiere decir que tal vez lo conociste ahí! –dijo la otra chica sentada al filo de la cama mas que interesada

-No lo sé! –contesto Lily frustrada- no lo recuerdo! Y mientras no este segura no lo quiero ver!

-Sera un largo año, Lily –dijo la chica junto a la pelirroja y abrazándola como señal de apoyo

-------------------------------------

James salió con varias chicas de otras cosas ese año. Ya no le importaba si Lily Evans le hablaba o no, el seguiría adelante. Aunque sentía un raro vacio en el estomago cuando la descubría viéndolo fijamente.

Porque? Porque esos ojos verdes lo miraban con… melancolía??... Momento, que importaba? Tenía una cita a las 7 de la noche con una chica despampanante de Ravenclaw. Luego se respondería esa pregunta, claro si tenia tiempo.

Para el alivio de todos los exámenes terminaron así como llegaron las vacaciones

-Gracias Prongs! No se como agradecértelo!!! Haberme sacado de mi casa por vacaciones a sido lo mejor que han hecho pro mi!

-Todo esto fue una buena idea, yo tendré compañía aquí y tu no tendrás que estar en tu casa

-Dos pájaros de un tiro…

James y Sirius caminaban por el bulevar principal del centro del Bournemouth. Ya llevaban medio verano ahí. James no la había pasado bien en Bournemouth durante mucho tiempo… los nuevos busca problemas del pueblo habían llegado suplantando a los anteriores y pequeños James y Lily.

Era un día de verano como cualquiera ya había oscurecido y los chicos regresaban a casa hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch, tácticas y que posiblemente el otro año nombrarían a alguno de ellos para capitán

-Hola mama –dijo James al entrar a su casa en compañía de Sirius

-Buenas noches señora Potter –saludo Sirius

-Hasta que llegaron! Ya pensaba mandar a alguien a buscarlos, vengan a comer –pasaron al comedor done la comida ya estaba servida solo para sentarse.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que la señora Potter habló con tono animado

-James querido, te vinieron a buscar

-A mi? –dijo James extrañado, no era muy amigo de los vecinos que digamos- Quien?

-Lily! Lily Evans! –James escupió el café que había tomado y Sirius se atraganto con el pan que comía.

-Lily Evans? –dijo Sirius con voz rasposa por el pan mal tragado

-También la concoes? –pregunto Dorea sonriente

-Si, esta en Hogwarts! –dijo Sirius sin simular su sorpresa

-James porque no me habías contado? Ella también es…

-Si –contesto James a secas

-Vaya! Yo ya decía que esa chica tenia algo especial… -Sirius intento buscar la mirada de James en busca de una respuesta pero no la obtuvo porque James no levanto la vista o hablo el resto de la cena, comió rápido e ignorando al resto del mundo salió de la casa enfurecido

-Sirius, me ayudas a ordenar la biblioteca? –pregunto Dorea ignorando la reacción de su hijo y dirigiéndose a Sirius

-Si señora, sera un gusto

El estruendo de la puerta cerrarse anuncio que James ya había salido.

Caminaba por la banqueta de concreto rechinando dientes y apretando los puños. Se sentía furioso. No había dado ni 5 pasos cuando vio una figura femenina caminar hacia el. El destello de la luna le dejo ver el pelo rojo

-Que haces aquí? –dijo James con tono cortante conteniendo furia

-Necesitaba hablar contigo –contesto ella tranquila pero ligeramente temerosa

-Que bueno! Pero yo no

-James…

-No me llames así! –soltó fuertemente- no tienes ningún derecho –James se sentía iracundo. Lily bajo la mirada

-Lo sé… después de tanto tiempo yo…

-Con que excusa vas a venir? –le interrumpió- Que te raptaron seres de otro lugar y te modificaron tu memoria? No quiero oír nada y no me importa tu razón!! –Lily lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y brillosos, pero la furia de James recién había comenzado- como te atreves a ir a mi casa y preguntar por mi??!! Como si quiera te atreves a verme a los ojos?! Lo único que quiero yo, es verte lo mas lejos posible!! Si te me acercas un poco más no respondo, aunque seas mujer –las lágrimas ya caían por el rostro blanco de Lily- Gracias a Dios pude olvidar tu amistad! No recuerdo ninguna parte de mi niñez donde tu aparezcas!! Porque me enseñaste lo que es la decepción y la verdadera tristeza!!!

Lily tenía la cabeza gacha y dejaba brotar las lágrimas en silencio pero eso no le importo a James porque le dio la espalda, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

----------------------------------

James muy rara vez volvió a ver a la pelirroja en el pueblo y eso que el y Sirius se mantenían de arriba y abajo por el. Pero en una ocasión se si toparon.

James y Sirius iban caminando calle arriba camino al centro del pueblo

-Prongs!! –dijo Sirius de pronto sorprendido- esa no es Evans?! –de hecho lo era, venia de cara a ellos obviamente en dirección contraria camino a su casa pero justo cuando ella vio a quien tenia enfrente fue el mismo preciso momento en que James la vio. Lily palideció súbitamente, cualquiera hubiera jurado que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, detuvo su andar y boto lo que llevaba. En segundos lo recogió se volteo y salió casi corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Que fue eso?? –dijo Sirius y James sonrió, su cometido esta cumplido, alejar a Lily…- oye… que paso esa noche? –dijo Sirius serio

-Que noche?

-La que Evans te fue a buscar

-Nada

-No fuiste a buscarla?

-No

-Prongs… te conozco, regresaste colérico

-Porque no pude encontrarla para hablar con ella

-Prongs, se que hablaste con ella, no lo niegues

-Bien no lo niego pero que más da si hable con ella

-Creo que no solo hablaste con ella…

-Te estas comenzando a parecer a Remus… yo solo le dije una que otra cosa. Pero fue para que me dejara en paz

-Bueno lo conseguiste

-Si lo sé

-Pero te puedo preguntar algo? –comenzaron a andar nuevamente como si nada- no sentiste nada?

-Sentir nada de que?

-Verla así huyendo de pronto o al hablarle

-No, ya te lo dije Sirius estoy feliz por haber logrado mi cometido

Pero no pensaría lo mismo 6 meses después. Las vacaciones ya habían terminado al igual que el alivio de James. La presión de sexto año era tanta y a la vez hostigante. Llevaba ya meses de curso y a pesar de salir varias veces al mes por la noche con sus amigos, el resto del tiempo era un clavario.

Todo era demasiado… pero tanto que hubiera preferido pasarse todo el año haciendo exámenes a cambio de Lily no le tuviera pánico. Si pánico.

La chica pelirroja cada vez que miraba a James salía despavorida en dirección contraria, en la sala común nunca estaba cuando el si y cuando Lily lo veía entrar, ella se conducía a su habitación con una velocidad increíble y en clase se sentaba lo mas lejos que pudiera. Era verdad que no quería que se le acercara a menos que fuera necesario y de hecho lo seguía pensado pero eso era extremo.

James nunca lo creyó posible pero una noche se sentó frente a la ventana viendo el cielo sin estrellas y pensando que tal vez esa noche se había pasado al decir lo que dijo… se murmuraba "idiota" a si mismo cada vez que lo recordaba lo sucedido.

Pero desde que acepto esa verdad apenas toleraba ver a la pelirroja. Era como si se hubiera vuelto intolerante a las pelirrojas pues aunque Lily no era la única con los cabellos de ese color, el sentía que si o que todo el resto de chicas eran ella porque aunque el colegio era grande y no compartían todas las clases se vivían topando a cada minuto.

Pero dicha maldición de estar topándosela y verle la cara de pánico venia acompañada por una sensación extraña que estaba comenzando a odiar pero era incapaz de descifrarla o siquiera expresarla.

-Oye James… Prongs…

-Mmm?

-Un galeón por lo que piensas –dijo Sirius que obviamente no podía dormir

-No pienso en nadie

-Aja!! Dije que, no quien

-Ya Pad… no pienso en nada que te incumba

-Andamos de malas pulgas? –Ambos ser rieron- es raro verte así de pensativo y sobre todo un sábado por la noche…

-Estoy pensando en mis idioteces… -Sirius arqueo la ceja

-Como la que estas diciendo ahora? –James se rio y cerro los ojos… el sueño lo comenzó a inundarlo mientras su subconsciente se combinaba con sus pensamientos….

_Estaba parado en medio de un pasillo vacio de Hogwarts… donde estaba? Conocía el castillo completamente pero no sabía donde se encontraba… dio unos pasos, noto que no llevaba la capa y menos el uniforme, iba vestido como muggle. Dio otros pasos pero no reconoció el lugar, se detuvo y se dio vuelta. El brinco que dio a continuación lo hizo casi caer, era Lily. Pero no era la Lily de su curso, era la pequeña Lily Evans._

_-Hola… -dijo ella con voz suave y aniñada_

_-H-Hola… -contesto viéndola, ella le sonreía de manera tan cariñosa_

_-Vamos?_

_-A donde?_

_-Como que a donde, tontito! –ella sonrió y le tomo la mano como lo hacia de pequeña. Caminaron por un rato… la pequeña mantenía la misma velocidad que el y caminaba segura y confiada. James no podía dejarla de ver, sentía unas extrañas ganas de abrazarla. _

_De pronto sintió una brisa golpearle la cara y vio lo que se extendía frente a él. El mar golpeaba fuertemente. Perdió la mirada en el mar por un momento recordando y sonriendo, pero algo lo hizo voltear a ver a su lado Lily lo miraba fijamente… pero no la niña…Lily la chica de 16 años, James sintió algo tan extraño, sintió como si su corazón daba un brusco vuelco y quisiera salirse por su garganta._

_Ella le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus narices se rozaban… y entonces…_

-YA VAMOS TARDE A CLASE!!!!!!!!!! –grito Remus desde el baño, obligando a James abrir los ojos igual que a Sirius que tenia la misma cara de sueño que el probablemente también tenia. James no se levanto inmediatamente solo se quedo viendo el cielo de su cama. Había sido tan vivido, tanto que juraba que había sentido sus labios rozar los suyos… el sueño era tan impactante- SI NO SE LEVANTAN YA, YO LO HARE DE LA PEOR MANERA!! –grito Remus nuevamente saliendo del baño.

Sirius le tiro una almohada que le dio en la cabeza

-Ya… te oímos –dijo dando un gran bostezo

------------------------------------------------

Llegaron tarde a clase pero llegaron. James y Sirius tomaron dos lugares justo al final del aula y sacaron sus libros de texto, en eso estaban cuando el profesor habló:

-Hoy no usaremos libros…

-Y hoy que venia con ganas de oírlo leer el libro –dijo Sirius por lo bajo con un notable tono sarcástico

-…trabajaremos en parejas! –James y Sirius sonrieron y estaban a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando el profesor los interrumpió. –Señor Black y Potter! –ambos alzaron la vista para ver al profesor frente al pizarrón- lamento informarles que esta vez no podrán trabajar juntos… no después del último trabajo que me entregaron. Señor Black usted va a trabajar con el señor MaCLine y usted señor Potter con la señorita Evans

Lily se puso tan blanca como el papel y el chico que estaba junto a ella, MaCLine, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se levanto para pasar hacia atrás al tiempo que James se sentaba en su lugar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien el proyecto consta de… -Lily levanto la mano- si señorita Evans?

-Podría usted profesor cambiarme de pareja?

-Disculpe? Creo que no escuche bien?

-Podría cambiarme de pareja?

-Cual es su razón?

-No tengo –dijo ligeramente sonrojada pero a pesar sonaba muy segura de si misma

-Entonces trabaje con el señor Potter

-Pero profesor!

-Trabaje con Potter, señorita Evans

-Pero profesor! –alzó ella la voz y se levanto. Toda la clase tenia los ojos fijos en ella, ver ese comportamiento en ella era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

El profesor luego de verla confundido dijo en voz clara y amenazadora

-Si no quiere que la suspenda de mi clase será mejor que se siente y trabaje con Potter! –Lily se sentó o pero no lo volteo a ver a James mientras el profesor continuaba hablando

-No te preocupes –dijo el en un susurro para aligerar el clima tenso- no te hare nada… -ella siguió con la vista enfocada en clase- oye Evans… no tienes porque hacer como que no estoy… -James la vio fijamente por un momento mientras no recibía respuesta, realmente parecía como si el no estuviera ahí, parecía concentrada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. James mientras la miraba noto que ya no había dejos de sus rasgos infantiles, casi todos los había perdido pero tenia la misma tez blanca y pelo rojo brillante y seguía oliendo a jazmín un olor muy particular para ser alguien que vivía en la costa durante todo el año y lo mas intrigante era que aún tuviera ese olor después de tantos años… -Lily… -le dijo luego de un momento, esta vez ella si lo volteo a ver

-Yo solo cumplo con tu petición –dijo a secas y luego tomando sus libros se levanto

-Señorita Evans! A donde va?! –dijo el profesor al verla marchar

-Me voy de su clase suspendida porque no voy a trabajar con Potter! –dijo furiosa antes de cerrar la puerta del aula tras de sí.

James se levanto tras la puerta cerrarse tras ella sin pensarlo mucho

-A donde va Potter? –pregunto el profesor a penas saliendo de la sorpresa que le dio Lily

-Eh, como no tengo pareja no veo porque estar aquí… -sin esperar respuesta salió detrás.

Dejo que la puerta se cerrara sola y salió al pasillo donde vio a la chica caminar con paso molesto

-Evans!! –ella se volteo y lo vio sorprendida como si eso era lo que menos pensara que él haría, y de hecho lo era, James medito eso por una fracción de segundo preguntándose porque había salido tras ella.- Quien te crees para dejarme así en media clase?! –dijo en tono molesto, mas de lo que él quería

-Me creo alguien de palabra que cumple! –grito ella- me dijiste que no me querías ver y no me vas a ver!

Por primera vez a James se le cruzo la idea que Lily ya estaría segura quien era él pero cuando le iba a preguntar ella había desaparecido.

James no regreso a clase sino se fue a las afueras del castillo a tratar de encontrarle el verdadero sentido a todo aquello que sucedía.

------------------------------------

**Espero q les haya gustado!!! Como podrán notar, varios vaticinios que dieron en los reviews fueron muy acertados jaja claro con los adelantos de la vez pasada no me extraña…**

**Bueno realmente espero q si les haya gustado y les intrigue saber el final de la historia que realmente no esta muy lejano…**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me hace muy feliz ver q se toman el tiempo d escribirme y ps poco a pocos los contestare pero háganme el favor de ponerme a contestar mas reviews xfa!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Bueno nos leemos en la próxima actualización!!!**

**Cuídense!!**

**Nalu… ****"**_**where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."**_


	6. Un beso

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Siento realmente la tardanza pero justo estoy en exámenes! Pero justo hoy los termine y ahora estoy mas tranquila y todo… bueno, seguimos con esta linda historia y pues este es el penúltimo capitulo lo que significa que el siguiente es el último… si people el otro es el desenlace de esta historia. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo, no? **

**Primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, de verdad aunque no he llegado ni a la mitad de contestarlos he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y se los agradezco mucho… y por eso actualizo lo más pronto posible.**

**Bueno no quito mas tiempo y ps DISFRUTEN!!!**

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 6 – Un beso

_(Hace dos segundos – Benjamín Rojas (Erreway))_

_Hace dos segundo te di mi beso_

_Hace dos segundos soy hombre entero_

_Hace dos segundos yo no sabía del sabor de tu boca sobre la mía_

_Hace dos segundos yo te pedía una luna llena con tu poesía_

_Hace dos segundos que floto en el aire_

_Hace dos silencios que mi beso arde_

_Nena en dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo_

-Evans!! –ella se volteo y lo vio sorprendida como si eso era lo que menos pensara que él haría, y de hecho lo era, James medito eso por una fracción de segundo preguntándose porque había salido tras ella.- Quien te crees para dejarme así en media clase?! –dijo en tono molesto, mas de lo que él quería

-Me creo alguien de palabra que cumple! –grito ella- me dijiste que no me querías ver y no me vas a ver!

Por primera vez a James se le cruzo la idea que Lily ya estaría segura quien era él pero cuando le iba a preguntar ella había desaparecido.

James no regreso a clase sino se fue a las afueras del castillo a tratar de encontrarle el verdadero sentido a todo aquello que sucedía.

------------------------

-Oye eso era lo que querías, no? –le dijo Remus en el gran comedor, unas buenas semanas después. Lily o se había muerto y vuelto un fantasma o había desparecido para James porque el nunca conseguía verla pero ni para cruzar una palabra.

Justo esa noche como el resto James sacaba el tema a flote sin intención realmente pero comenzaba a cansar a sus amigos

-Pues… si quería eso, pero no así

-Por Merlín James! –dijo Remus soltando el tenedor con fuerza haciendo que un pedazo de comida saliera por los aires- Que querías? Que se alejara todo el tiempo pero al tu chasquear los dedos venga?

-Hay algún hechizo para eso? –dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa al igual que Sirius pero al ver la cara de Remus, Sirius dejo de sonreír

-Déjala ya!! Así de fácil, si le dijiste que la habías olvidado comienza a hacerlo porque ella ya lo hizo!

Y por lo que se rumoraba era verdad porque apenas semanas antes del descanso del fin de año se le vio mu sonriente y emocionada por los pasillos. James para ignorarlo se enfoco en los exámenes venideros y en vagar por ahí.

En una de esas noches, cuando mejor se le daba lo de vagar, iba caminando por el pasillo muy tranquilo, sin importarle que ya había sido el toque de queda y debía estar en su cuarto. Iba pasando frente a un cuadro de una chica vestida en un traje blanco y sosteniendo una vela cuando se paro en seco.

Se quedo viendo a la chica frente a él que estaba también parada con una expresión de asombro. Para su "no" sorpresa era Lily con su capa encima de la pijama y sin ninguna insignia sobre ella… eso solo podía significar

-Merodeando? –dijo James en tono arrogante acompañado de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella no le contesto, solo lo vio fijamente- debo admitir que es una sorpresa…

-No puedo decir lo mismo –dijo a secas pero tranquila

-Que haces afuera de la cama?

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo –James soltó una risa para ocultar el súbito nerviosísimo que sintió

-Ingenioso pero entonces sugiero que sigamos nuestro camino en paz, yo no pregunto si tu no preguntas –ella asintió pero ninguno se movió, solo se miraban uno al otro sin articular palabra.

Lily fue la primera en dar el paso y camino hacia el frente continuando su camino pero logro que James, sin saber porque estaba petrificado.

Ella rozo su hombro con el suyo al pasar junto a él. James sintió sus sensaciones dispararse a mil. La piel de sus manos rozar y el sonido del ondeo del pelo rojo a su lado fueron intensificados pero también escucho un maullido muy cerca.

Apenas Lily se había alejado y James se volteo para tomarla del brazo y jalarla, ella iba a replicar pero James comenzó a caminar hacía dirección contraria mientras le dijo en un susurró

-Viene la gata de Filch…

Entraron a un pasillo paralelo donde solo había una antorcha que iluminaba, caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo donde había dos puertas. James dudo un momento y ahora más fuerte se oyó el maullido. Abrió una de las puertas y junto a Lily entraron. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

-Me puedes soltar? –se oyó la voz ligeramente molesta de Lily, que sentía la fuerte presión que tenia el chico en su muñeca, no sabía si era por nervios de que los pudieran atrapar o que simplemente la quería lastimar con el tacto.

James se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza la delgada muñeca de la chica y sintiendo que el color subía a sus mejillas masculló: -Lo siento…

-Donde estamos?

-Creo que un armario sin uso… -comenzó a caminar para sentir hasta donde llegaba la habitación. No miraba nada pero creyó que seria mejor alejarse un poco de ella pues sentía su fragancia comenzar a rodarlo- _Segur_! –la puerta se hecho llave sola- _Lumus_! –la punta de la varita se prendió y vio la pequeña habitación y a pocos metros Lily viéndolo fijamente. James sintió como su estomago se retorcía.

En el mismo segundo en el que la varita se apago, el estomago de James se retorció con mayor brusquedad al oír un rascar gatuno en la puerta.

-Sabe que estamos aquí… -susurró Lily. Enseguida se oyeron unos pasos y la voz lejana de Filch

-Que sucede linda? Hay alguien ahí? –se oyó la voz amortiguada de Filch.

No se miraba nada en el lugar pero James estaba seguro que Lily tendría el rostro pálido. Comenzó a buscar desenfrenadamente en sus bolsillos

-Que haremos? –dijo Lily asustada

-La encontré! Ven! –dijo James en la oscuridad

-Donde estas? –Filch estaba en la puerta trato de abrir la puerta pero al no tener éxito comenzó a buscar la llave correcta- James!

James estiro la mano en busca de la chica, sintió su mano y con fuerza la jalo para pegarla a él y ponerse la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos. La capa no había caído bien sobre ellos cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Filch y la gata.

James y Lily contuvieron la respiración por un segundo. Filch con una lámpara de gas comenzó a ver la habitación con cuidado mientras que la gata recorría toda la habitación. Filch se adentro mas al lugar viendo bien.

-Segura linda que había alguien aquí?... –Filch se estaba acercando a la parte donde estaban los chicos.

James sosteniendo con una mano en la capa y la otra en la cintura de Lily comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía atrás para pegarse a la pared, la pelirroja lo imito. Ambos estaban encorvados bajo la capa para que esta cubriera sus pies y daban pequeños pasos hacía atrás tratando de no hacer ruido.

Filch seguía buscando con los ojos bien abiertos.

A pesar de que su mente estaba ocupada viendo como hacer para que no los encontraran su cuerpo estaba más ocupado disfrutando la cercanía de ambos.

-Linda aquí no hay nada… -dijo Filch de momento- vamos… -la gata maulló sentada junto a los chicos.

James estaba deseoso de patear a la gata pero Lily se le adelanto. No la pateo, saco la varita y murmuro- _sile olvi… _-la gata se levanto y se fue, Filch hecho un último vistazo y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los dos chicos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Y ahí fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban pegados cara a cara. James era más alto que Lily pero se había encorvado para que la capa los cubriera por completo haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran, tenia una mano en su cintura mientras ella tenia una puesta sobre el pecho de él y la otra sosteniendo su varita.

James soltó la capa haciéndola caer a sus pies. Su mente estaba en blanco si eso podía ser posible y sus acciones a la merced de las hormonas. Miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica y sentía la respiración acelerada de ella chocar y confinarse con la suya propia. El chico sintió como su "control" caía sus pies cuando vio que Lily desviaba su mirada a sus labios… a sus labios!!

Sus narices se juntaron, ella tenia la nariz ligeramente fría, James sonrió, así estuvieron un rato. Y James que tenía sus sentidos disparados a mil, noto que ella había cerrado los ojos y fue ahí cuando su cerebro dejo de funcionar.

Un sonido extraño salió de su garganta al sentir los labios de Lily sobre los suyos. James podría jurar que ella podría escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón porque el le retumbaba en todo su cuerpo. Cuando profundizo el beso se sintió más que en las nubes sin contar que ella le había correspondido de manera excepcional. Besaba bien… muy bien…

La capa y la varita de Lily ya hacían olvidadas en el suelo. Ambas manos del chico estaba alrededor de la cintura de Lily y la había acercado lo mas que se había podido. El beso que compartían era apasionado y un tanto desenfrenado, ellos solo se dejaban llevar.

Cuando el beso pauso, James abrazó a Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No estaba seguro porque hizo eso pero no quiso pensarlo y solo cerro los ojos mientras se abrazaban, y aspiro todo el aire que pudo para estar seguro que eso no era otra mala pasada de su mente.

-Será mejor que volvamos… -dijo Lily en un susurró y fue cuando James sintió la realidad golpearlo de cara

------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche o lo poco que quedaba de ella, James no pudo dormir. Los parpados le pesaban pero a pesar de eso no podía mantener el sueño por mucho tiempo pues cuando al fin creía haber alcanzado la tranquilidad sus ojos se habrían trayéndole a la mente una vez mas esa escena y cuando cerraba los ojos igual la veía así que cual era la diferencia? Era un hecho, ese pequeño tropezón complicaría todo mil veces mas.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Prongs…

-Mmm?

-Me lo puedes repetir otra vez?

-Pad… ya te lo dije 3 veces y aún así no dices más que "me lo repites" y poner esa cara de idiota

-Pero es que… no lo puedo creer

-Como crees que estoy yo? Ah? Si tu estas así imagínate yo…

-No puedo…

-Pad, se supones que tienes que apoyarme no desanimarme

-Créeme yo pienso lo mismo pero tu deberías ayudarme con terapia porque lo que me dijiste es traumático…

-Pad, no ayudas… -James se subió a su escoba y se elevo en el aire. Subió y subió hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Y cuando llego hasta donde pudo se detuvo y vio la vista: el campo de Quidditch y a lo lejos el castillo… y pensó en Lily de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno ya lo asimile –le dijo Sirius al llegar junto a él- besa bien? –dijo con picardía. James sonrió

-La verdad, si y muy bien…

-Y quien se la mira… uff… bueno al menos tuviste un buen agarre

-No lo llame así por favor,

-Porque, si eso es, no? Es un beso sin compromisos

-Si pero no me gusta como suena

-Nunca te molesto cuando era con otras chicas… -James no replico- oye… y no te dijo nada mas después?

-No

-Y tu?

-Que?

-Le dijiste algo? –James volteó a ver a su amigo y lo noto serio

-No, que le iba a decir?

-Buen punto… y que planeas hacer?

-Nada… haré como si nada pasó –Sirius negó con la cabeza

-Estas seguro?

-… creo… no, mas bien, si! Estoy seguro, si… ella no significa nada.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Vas a ver que va a ser pan comido…

------------------------------------------------------

Pan comido… quien había creado esa frase? Pues para él no era pan comido era pan frió… y muy duro de morder. Merlín! Porque luego de pasar meses de meses sin topársela ahora se la topaba en la esquina? Que acaso ella se las había arreglado para aparecérsele en todos los lugares habidos y por haber? Y aunque ella no estaba el creía verla… Merlín y todos los hechiceros y brujas!!!

Cuanto faltaba para que terminara el año? Ya no toleraba verla en todos lados!! Y lo peor era que por la noche recordaba aquella velada que tuvieron… los olores, las sensaciones… bajaba a la sala común y casualmente ella estaba en la sala común SIEMPRE y esta no fue la excepción.

Los ojos cafés de James recorrieron la habitación a gran velocidad y rápidamente descubrió a la pelirroja hablando animadamente con una amiga en una esquina con pluma y pergamino en mano. El iba en compañía de Sirius y buscaban solo relajarse un rato pero lo que menos estaba era relajado en ese momento. Ambos se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas frente a las ventanas y al fuego.

-Ahh… -dijo Sirius al sentarse en una butaca que daba la espalda a la ventana- necesitaba regresar a mi butaca… te extrañaba

-Se puede saber porque le hablas a esa butaca? –preguntó James a su amigo tratando de obviar a la chica que quedaba justo frente a el a una distancia prudencial

-Por que es el amor de mi vida –dijo en tono dramático- no ya vas! Bueno es mejor cruzar unas palabras con una butaca que hablar con tu escoba… no Prongs?

-Yo no hablo con mi escoba!

-Exacto… -dijo Sirius. James alzo la ceja sin entender- es algo que no esta al alcance de tu limitada mentecita

-Si claro, miren quien habla… -Sirius se rio y se recostó en la butaca cerrando los ojos.

Entonces fue cuando James tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo en toda la sala común… niños por aquí, uno que otro conocido… pero sus ojos evitaban a toda costa a la pelirroja

--------------------------------------

-Lily… cuando vas a dejar de ver a Potter? –dijo Kelly su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella

-Cuando me voltee a ver…

-Y para que?

-No lo sé pero aún lo espero…

-Que esperas? Que se haga el loco como ahora

-Trata de entender tengo que saber que sucede

-Si tu no lo sabes menos él, créeme cuando uno cree que esta perdido los hombres estar mucho peor…

-Tienes razón… -volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa nostálgica- a quien engaño? Lo que sucedió ahí quedara… de ahí no pasara

-Exacto, tienes que ser como los hombres, hacen las cosas y luego las olvidan… pero hablando de olvidar, tu ya… ya sabes ya?

-No todavía no… no del todo

------------------------------------------

-Que esperas? Que llueva granizo dentro de la sala común? –la voz apacible de Sirius asusto a James pues su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados

-Ah? Para que? –contestó James sin entender y viendo como su amigo se incorporaba

-Como que, que? Háblale de una buena vez!

-Ah?

-Déjate de hacer el tonto! Háblale a Lily!

-Estas más loco que Snivellus si crees que yo le voy a hablar a Evans

-Bien, si tu no lo haces lo haré yo

-No te atrevas Padfoot!

-Créeme lo hare Prongs, por tu bien, creo que he tenido tanta paciencia como Remus en este tema… al menos pregúntale como esta?

-Luego de no hablarle por 5 años no le hablare con un "como estas" y menos por un beso

-A veces pienso que tienes la madurez de un Slytherin…

-Y tu su inteligencia… por Merlín Sirius, yo no lo voy a hablar a _ella... _el hecho que nos hayamos… -bajo la voz a un susurró- besado no quiere decir que tengo que hablarle, eso solo fue un desliz!!

-Desliz el de uno sobre piso mojado, Prongs, eso fue de todo menos un desliz

----------------------------------------

-Creo que oí tu apellido en el aire

-Yo también…

-Crees que…

-Hablen de mi? No lo se pero si es así han de estárselo pasando a lo lindo –dijo Lily con cierto tono de resentimiento

-No te lo creas… digo podría ser bueno

-Si claro tan bueno que Potter me acaba de ver con cara de quererme de tirar al lago para comida del calamar –dijo Lily levantándose sintiéndose desganada como nunca y mas confundida que nunca… el beso claro había sido un beso, pero porque la abrazo y beso con tal dulzura luego de la escena que tuvieron… porque??

---------------------------------------------

**De ahí los hombres dicen que nosotras somos complicadas… ja! **

**Pobre Lily sufriendo por la inmadurez de James pero ambos tienen parte de culpa, que se le puede hacer… ya en el otro cap sabran porque Lily olvido a James y si se arreglan o no… **

**Así que para suavizar la curiosidad desahóguense en los reviews!!! Jaja bueno cuídense mucho y nos veremos en la próxima actualización…**

**Nalu!!!**


	7. La despedida o reconciliación?

**Hola!!! Como están?? Tanto tiempo!!!! Tengo algo q decir: Lo siento!!! Siento mucho la tardanza de verdad, pero es que no tienen ni idea de lo que me costo los últimos dos meses en poder escribir me pasaron desde cosas muy alegres y felices hasta cosas muy tristes q robaron mi inspiración pero ahora renovada regreso!!!!**

**Para complacer a todas esas preciosas personitas que me escribiero y me pidieron que me apresurara a actualizar y ps lo hago tan pronto como pude y si mal no recuerdo este es el último capi!!! Q trist!!! Pero bueno ya la otra semana comienzo otra nueva y para complacer algunos reviews va a ser una historia mas larga que esta pero siempre James/Liy asi q pendientes o alértenme como escritora asi ya sabran cuando comience esa nueva historia!!!**

**Bueno q comience este último cap!! **

JUNTO A TI Y SIN TI

Capitulo 7 – La despedida o reconciliación?

_(Oreja de Van Gogh – La Playa)_

_No sé si aún me recuerdas_

_Nos conocimos al tiempo_

_Tú el mar y el cielo_

_Y quién me trajo a ti_

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_Re vería cada día amanecer_

_Sonriendo como cada vez_

_Como aquella vez_

-Déjate de hacer el tonto! Háblale a Lily!

-Estas más loco que Snivellus si crees que yo le voy a hablar a Evans

-Bien, si tu no lo haces lo haré yo

-No te atrevas Padfoot!

-Créeme lo hare Prongs, por tu bien, creo que he tenido tanta paciencia como Remus en este tema… al menos pregúntale como esta?

-Luego de no hablarle por 5 años no le hablare con un "como estas" y menos por un beso

-A veces pienso que tienes la madurez de un Slytherin…

-Y tu su inteligencia… por Merlín Sirius, yo no lo voy a hablar a _ella... _el hecho que nos hayamos… -bajo la voz a un susurró- besado no quiere decir que tengo que hablarle, eso solo fue un desliz!!

-Desliz el de uno sobre piso mojado, Prongs, eso fue de todo menos un desliz

----------------------------------------

-Creo que oí tu apellido en el aire

-Yo también…

-Crees que…

-Hablen de mi? No lo se pero si es así han de estárselo pasando a lo lindo –dijo Lily con cierto tono de resentimiento

-No te lo creas… digo podría ser bueno

-Si claro tan bueno que Potter me acaba de ver con cara de quererme de tirar al lago para comida del calamar –dijo Lily levantándose sintiéndose desganada como nunca y mas confundida que nunca… el beso claro había sido un beso, pero porque la abrazo y beso con tal dulzura luego de la escena que tuvieron… porque??

---------------------------------------------

Merlín que alguien los ayudara!! Si antes convivir con Lily Evans era una de las cosas mas difíciles de hacer, eso no era nada a comparación de ahora! Verla por el pasillo era sentir un retorcijón y considerar hablarle era impensable, de hecho habían cruzado una palabra cuando James le había hecho botar sus libros (no fue de intención) dijo un rápido "lo siento" y se perdió, ni siquiera estaba seguro que ella lo hubiera oído pero no podía vivir con ello que cada vez que la miraba pensar en esa noche…

Y ahora que Lily se había hecho tan amiga de su amigo Remus… como Remus había podido traicionarlo de esa manera? Y encima justificarse con eso de: "los dos somos prefectos, que esperabas?" que esperaba?? Esperaba lealtad, eso esperaba… pero en fin quejarse no lo ayudaría… bueno tal vez a soltar tensión

-Remus, me explicas esto nuevamente? –dijo Sirius a Remus una de las últimas tardes del curso en la biblioteca

-Otra vez? Que es lo que no entiendes?? –contestó Remus con su paciencia

-La razón por la que estudiamos esto…

-Padfoot… no te preguntes eso ahora, apréndete el código de trabajo criaturas mágicas

-Si dejaran libres a los elfos no tendría que aprender eso

-Ya vienes con eso nuevamente? –dijo James sentado al lado de sus amigos con la cabeza apoyada en mano- en unos años crearas una asociación para defenderlos o que? Deja de pensar en esas cosas ahora, mañana es el último día de exámenes y seremos libres por todo el verano, así que enfócate!

-Bien, tienes razón… pero no entiendo esto!! –Remus volvió a explicar lo que habían estudiado la última hora. James dejo caer su cabeza sobre el libro comenzándose a quedar dormido

-----------------

-Hey Prongs!! Levántate –James abrió los ojos lentamente para enfocar el rostro de su amigo- tu mama dice que te levantes ya… el desayuno se enfriara

Ya estaban en el verano, al fin había llegado, las notas todavía no había llegado pero por eso estaban bien y tranquilos. James se incorporó en su cama y al ver Sirius que ya se levantaría se marcho, Sirius ya estaba vestido y bañado. James estaba con cara de sueño cuando bajo al comedor donde encontró a su mama y papa conversando ya arreglados

-Buenos días James –dijo Charlus, su padre tras el periódico- como dormiste?

-Bien… -mentira, había dormido igual de mal que el resto de las noches de ese verano. James se sentó en su lugar respectivo junto a Sirius

-James te recuerdo que hoy partiremos a Londres –por primera vez James alzó la vista interesado verdaderamente en lo que decía su madre- iremos a la reunión anual de… -la voz de su mama quedo opacada por la voz de su mente… estarían solos con Sirius en la casa de verano, sin padres, sin restricciones…- y no nos veremos hasta el final del verano

-Ah… no lo recordaba… pero no se preocupen estaremos bien

-Eso espero… -dijo su papa

-Confiamos en ustedes porque con sus 16 años deberían tener algo de madurez y creemos que pueden quedarse solos, estamos en lo correcto? –Sirius y James se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en los labios. Merlín tenían 16 años! No 30

-Claro… pueden confiar en nosotros… -su mama sonrió complacida

-Confió en que no harán nada malo…

---------------------------------------------------

-Bien, que mas necesitaremos para la fiesta? –preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el centro del pueblo

-Creo que ya tenemos todo, solo nos falta la comida –contesto James, habían llegado al mercado en donde comprarían todo. Llevaban una carreta en el supermercado muggle y miraban las estanterias

-Esto estará bien? –le preguntó Sirius pero James no escuchaba porque acaba de ver una cabellera roja a la vuelta de la esquina de la estantería

-Ehh si… -se concentro de nuevo- si eso esta bien… -siguieron caminando en el pasillo.

Mas adelante encontraron un trío de chicas que miraban una ropa… Sirius se acerco galante

-Hola… -las chicas lo voltearon a ver sorprendidas y una de ellas contesto

-Si?

-Me presento, soy Sirius Black y el es mi amigo James –James se acerco y sonrió también muy galante- y las queríamos invitar a una fiesta que habrá hoy en la noche…

-Claro… pero solo si tu amigo va a estar ahí –la chica refiriéndose a James le guiño el ojo y Sirius sonrió

-El es el anfitrión…

-Así que será un gusto tenerlas en mi morada –agregó James tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un beso

--------------------------------

-Que fue eso? Desde cuando les das besos a las chicas en la mano?

-Es galantería Padfoot, acaso no la viste? La tengo ya a mis pies, lo que me asegura que hoy en noche tendré seguro…

-Acción! –termino Sirius- pero no te creas el gran Don Juan porque se notaba que la chica era un poco… ya sabes

-Y que mas da? Una chica es una chica…

Sirius hizo un gesto sin importancia y siguieron caminando…

-------------------------------------

La música estaba fuerte y la casa estaba bastante llena… había gente que ni conocía pero eso no le importaba a James, ya había bailado un rato con unas chicas e incluso había llegado esa chica del supermercado pero realmente no le llamaba la atención, resulto ser una papa sin sal….

Había entablado conversación con personas con las que nunca había hablado e incluso había conocido gente muy interesante… pero entonces, porque se sentía así??? Sentía como si algo o alguien faltaba y sabia cual era su nombre… apenas ese mismo día la había creído ver entrar a su casa al menos 5 veces pero todo era una ilusión de su mente o corazón ya ni de eso estaba seguro….

De pronto se sintió sin ganas y con mucho sueño y estaba seguro q no lo extrañarían en la fiesta que estaba bastante animada…

Subió las escaleras y nadie lo detuvo… entro a su habitación y sin prender la luz o hacer alguna otra cosa se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez. Cerro los ojos y dejo q la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana abierta lo refrescara.

Comenzó a olvidar donde estaba o quien era… dejando q su imaginación divagara con toda la libertad…

FLASH BACK

Un James de 9 años se movía inquietamente en su cama hasta que un tacto cálido lo despertó.

-Lily?

-Shh… gracias por dejar la ventana abierta…

-Como subiste hasta aquí?

-Por la enredadera que esta pegada a la pared

-Pensé que le tenias vértigo a las alturas…

-Y lo tengo

-Entonces? Como subiste hasta aquí?

-No lo sé… no tenia sueño y quería verte

-Me sorprendes… siempre aventurera

-Tu me enseñaste…

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que ella llego, el nunca cerraba su ventana para que ella pudiera entrar. Después de tanto años no se había podido quitar esa manía ahora no podía dormir o estar en la habitación con la ventana cerrada… y había aprendido a gozar del rocío nocturno.

Un ruido familiar se coló en los oídos de James haciendo que volviera a la realidad pero aún sin abrir los ojos… trato de retomar el sueño que hasta ese momento había tenido: Lily de 16 años entraba por su ventana como lo hacia de pequeña… caminaba cautelosamente hasta el, estiraba la mano para acariciarlo pero cuando faltaban centímetros la retiraba…James sin poderse volver a dormir abrió los ojos….

-Lily???!!!!!

-Shh! –era irónico, con el ruido que había abajo quien los iba a escuchar?-

-Que haces aquí? –dijo James entre asustado y molesto reincorporándose en su cama. La chica llevaba unos shorts llenos de tierra… había subido por la enredadera

-Baja la voz? Porque eres tan escandaloso?

-Porque apareces tan de pronto!!

-Lo siento –sonrió ella por un segundo pero luego se puso seria- pero esta es mi única oportunidad

-Para que? Para matarme del susto? –se encontraba alterado, pero no solo por el susto sino por el hecho de verla ahí frente a el. Se sentía abrumado de verla ahí después de haber deseado tanto el verla… era como si la hubiera invocado o algo parecido

-No… para enfrentarte de una vez

-Disculpa? –James frunció el ceño, ella nunca había usado un tono tan autoritario con él… y menos en una circunstancia como esa

-Que de acá no podrás salir hasta que todo esto quede claro

-Te das cuenta q con un movimiento de mi varita puedo desarmarte y dejarte inconsciente

-Se que no lo harías pero igual yo me toma la precaución y tome tu varita –la chica se oía tan segura y que James se sintió un tanto cohibido

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, sin bajar uno u otro la vista…

-Gracias por dejarme la ventana abierta –dijo Lily en un tono de gratitud

-Que? Yo no te deja la ventana abierta a ti…

-Ah… bueno –dijo ella aún parada frente a el- igual gracias

-A que viniste? –dijo James recordando de nuevo que no le hablaba o al menos eso intentaba

-Pues no iba a venir y menos al saber que tenias una fiesta… pero pensé que esto no podía esperar

-Que no podía esperar? –la había esperado por casi 9 años, era mas que suficiente.

Pero Lily pensaba todo lo contrario como podría hablarle en ese tono luego de lo que paso en ese año… como podía ser así…

-Y que te hace pensar que te voy a oír –hasta James pensó q había hablado en tono muy fuerte pero eso solo era un reflejo de lo contrariado de lo que se sentía en ese momento

-Porque lo estas haciendo ahorita –contesto ella cansinamente, queriendo que él no se comportara como un niño de 8 años

-Vaya Lily, lo pensaste todo, no?

-No, solo sigo tu ejemplo

-Debo sentirme alabado?

-Claro, tu siempre me hiciste superarme –su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora era dulce y suave e incluso soltó una risita como si fuera un precioso recuerdo- a pesar que odio las alturas me haces subirme a una enredadera… a pesar que prefiero el orden tu me hacías provocar el desorden e hiciste que me saliera suspendida de una clase y perder mas de 50 puntos a nuestra casa… evitar partes del castillo que frecuentabas y sobre todo me obligaste a recordarte –ella silenció pero el no dijo nada, ella sonrió y se sentó junto a el en la cama- yo nunca hubiera roto la promesa y nunca lo hice pero cuando tu te fuiste algo paso… -por primera vez en mucho tiempo James no pensaba en nada y Lily sonrió pero luego se puso seria.- mira lo que sucedió o no ya no importa

-Como que no importa? –reacciono James- Importa y mucho! Estuve casi 9 años preguntándome que había sucedido, que había hecho yo mal para que me hicieras lo que me hiciste!

-No fue mi intención

-Si así fuera me dirías la razón

-Pero para que?

-Para… para… realmente saber que todo esto no es una ilusión –Lily lo vio fijamente a los ojos un momento y creyó que para q todo al fin todo quedara claro debería explicarle.

-Bien… un tiempo luego de que te fuiste cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder conmigo… algo que yo y mi familia ignoraban, la magia… todo eso era nuevo y extraños sucesos pasaron uno tras otro pero al no saber que sucedía no lo tomaron de la mejor manera…

FLASH BACK

-Que sugieres ah? Ya la llevamos al médico y nada!! –se alzo la voz de la señora Evans sobre la de su esposo

-Debemos llevarla a un especialista!

-Para que? Para que la traten como un bicho raro?! Nosotros debemos encontrar la solución

-Y como? Se racional!!

Una pequeña Lily no estaba muy lejos de ahí pegada a la puerta escuchando cuidadosamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Ya deja ahí! –le dijo su hermana Petunia que estaba sentada en la cama y la miraba con cierto resentimiento- al final de todo es tu culpa

-No lo es!!! –gritó Lily despegándose al fin de la puerta y comenzando a llorar nuevamente

-Lo es Lily… eres rara, y todo es tu culpa

-NO LO ES!! –volvió a gritar Lily con todo pulmón haciendo que el vidrio de la ventana junto a Petunia exploto. La chica se cubrió con sus brazos y luego que paso volteó a ver a su hermana que seguía llorando

-Que te pasa??!! Pretendes matarme??!! –Petunia colérica tomo a su hermana y la golpeo contra la pared, Lily no dejaba de llorar

-Déjame!!!! DEJAME –Lily grito y la otra ventana del lado contrario exploto.

Petunia la soltó pero solo para arremeter mas fuertemente con ella, votándola y haciendo que se golpeara contra un mueble. Enseguida la sangre comenzó a derramarse por la habitación…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-… Me llevaron al hospital y perdí temporalmente la memoria, pero llego el ministerio y me llevo con ellos alegando que yo tenia una enfermedad seria, bueno eso le dijeron a mis papas, y me mantuvieron en San Mungo investigando porque ante la mas mínima incitación yo reaccionaba así… y hasta unos años seguí en tratamiento

-Pero porque si perdiste la memoria temporalmente cuando llegaste a Hogwarts no me reconocías? –James hablo suavemente sintiéndose un poco contrariado

-El tratamiento… me hizo olvidar todo, tu, mi familia… todo… tarde mucho en volver, yo solo sabía que era una bruja y que comenzaría a estudiar en Hogwarts pero solo –James se le quedo viendo detenidamente por un momento si saber si creer realmente o no. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Eso explicaba todo pero no lo que ahora sentía él.

-Lily pero eso dejo hace mucho de ser un problema –Lily le sostuvo la mirada pero ahora ella estaba confundida- yo se que todo lo que paso en Hogwarts fue confuso, yo estuve muy molesto porque no supieras quien era yo y mas luego de que tu te hubieras convertido en una persona muy especial para mi… pero este año… cambio, cambio todo. Te deje de ver como esa amiga que yo había conocido hace tantos años –James vio fijamente a Lily y esta lo miraba confusa- Lily yo… -se acerco a ella pero de inmediato se alejo arrepintiéndose de lo que había comenzado a decir- esta todo bien, ya no hay problema –volvió a su tono indiferente. Lily lo miraba perpleja- ya no tienes porque darme mas explicaciones eres libre para irte

-Esta bien –dijo Lily en un ligero tono de desesperanza

Lily se levanto e iba a salir por la ventana

-Espera! –dijo James- sal por la puerta no sea que te suceda algo

-Esta bien –contesto Lily saliendo por la puerta

Lily salió de la oscura habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para el vestíbulo donde la fiesta seguía con el retumbar de la música. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues estaban demasiado ocupados bailando o bebiendo que no la verían y podría salir de ahí como si nada.

Pero a Sirius Black nada se le escapaba y esta no era la excepción

-Evans? –Lily volteó a ver al que había dicho su apellido y lo vio seria pero no detuvo su marcha a la puerta- eh! Evans!! –Sirius la alcanzó-No esperaba verte por aquí…

-Y no me veras mas, solo quiero salir de aquí

-Espera, porque no te quedas un rato?

-No gracias. Ya vine a hacer lo que debía

-Ah? –Lily siguió hasta la puerta y salió de ella siguiéndola Sirius muy de cerca- Espera Lily!! –Lily se volteó un segundo y espero q Sirius la alcanzara

-Que pasa?

-Hablaste con James

-Si –una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro del merodeador

-Y?

-Y que?

-Ya todo esta claro?

-Si

-Entonces porque no te quedas?

-Porque el no quiere que me quede

-Que el no quiere que? De donde sacas eso? Yo diría todo lo contrario, el…

-Me dijo que me fuera –le interrumpió Lily. Sirius alzo una ceja

James estaba un piso arriba pegado a la ventana y viendo la escena, porque Lily tenia aquel semblante tan serio y triste si ya habían arreglado todo? Tranquila y feliz debería estar pero entonces porque el tampoco se sentía así?

-Mira Black, no insistas en que me quede, no lo haré. Y no quiero

-Está bien no insistiré pero tengo que preguntarte algo

-Que, para que me dejes ya en paz…

-Que sientes por James? –Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Como?

-Que sientes por James? –claro que lo había escuchado pero no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

-Que siento por él? –como quería que lo supiera? Se sentía contrariada! No sabia hace unos segundos había tenido la esperanza que él le diría algo del beso que habían tenido hace tan poco tiempo o tal vez le diría que tenia siquiera la sombra de lo que ella había sentido por el pero no… solo ella había cometido el error de hacerse ideas

-Lily! –era James en la puerta caminando hacia ella. Sirius sonrió y se entro volviendo al estruendo de la fiesta dejando así solo a Lily, James y la luna llena sobre ellos- Lily… vas a contestar? Que sientes por mi?

Lily lo vio a los ojos, acaso el realmente pensaba que ella se lo diría, pero si pudiera acaso las palabras podría expresarlo?

-Potter! Quien te crees? Ah? Para venir y pedirme tal cosa?

-Pero planeabas contestárselo a Sirius, no? –una sonrisa pícara se asomo en su rostro

-Que?! No! Si no te lo diré a ti menos a él

-Bien, pero dime si no sintieras algo que te cuesta decir: "No siento nada por ti"

-No siento nada por ti

-Mentirosa…

Lily se dio la vuelta soltando un bufido de molestia y dándole la espalda al chico que enseguida sonrió y la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se alejara y así poder acercarla una vez mas

-Dime la verdad Lily –Lily no había podido reaccionar ante la acción del chico y estaba a escasa distancia de él… sintiendo su respiración y su corazón latir rápidamente- dímelo, y yo te diré la verdad

-Que verdad?

James no se lo contesto con palabras y simplemente se acerco, sonrió, con una mano separo un mechón de pelo rojizo que caía sobre el rostro de Lily y de inmediato la beso.

Lily no vio eso venir pero no se alejo, desde el último encuentro que habían tenido había ansiado tanto otro beso… desde ese día ella había descubierto que quería a James como a ningún otro porque lo conocía tan bien y al mismo tiempo era tan misterioso para ella. Ella no dudo en responder tan calurosos beso de reconciliación. Ahora ya no cabía alguna duda para ambos.

Tal y como una vez los adultos del pueblo habían dicho años antes, estos dos amigos de infancia terminarían sintiendo algo que solo una amistad tan fuerte y sincera podría llevar: amor.

Mientras tanto Sirius miraba toda la escena por la rendija de la puerta mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de abrir una botella de Whisky de fuego para festejar!!!! El haberlos encerrado en aquella habitación había funcionado!

**FIN!!!**

**Se termino:( q trist pero bueno… espero que les haya gustado, fue un gusto escribir leer y responder sus reviews… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESCRIBIRME voy a estar esperando con ansias sus reviews!!!!!! **

**Cuídense muxo!!! Y no se olviden d sta humilde servidora**

**Un abrazo**

**Nalu**


End file.
